Quando já nada é intacto
by Yasmin Kamiya
Summary: AU. Quando Kaoru partiu para uma viagem de 1 semana com os seus colegas, não podia imaginar o k realmente a esperava.. Enamorar-se pelo seu melhor amigo.. que é apenas o namorado da sua melhor amiga... E agora? K
1. 1 Ilusões e desilusões

**Disclaimer:** Se o Kenshin me pertencesse, seria a mulher mais feliz do mundo!!!!! E eu sou a mulher mais feliz do universo… nos meus sonhos…

**Capítulo 1 – Ilusões e desilusões**

A escuridão desaparecia suavemente, vencida pelo sol que se esforçava por subir no céu. O autocarro estava silencioso, à minha volta os meus colegas dormiam. Só eu me mantinha acordada, observando a paisagem ao meu redor, esforçando-me por não pensar.

Estava esgotada, física e psicologicamente. Tinha sido uma semana cansativa, mas o divertimento valeu por tudo isso. Uma semana como eu nunca havia passado, na companhia dos meus amigos e colegas, numa cidade bem diferente da pequena cidade do interior onde eu vivo.

Tanta coisa aconteceu em apenas uma semana, um espaço de tempo tão curto. Vivi intensamente cada segundo, cada momento. E só agora, que paro um bocadinho, é que analiso tudo o que aconteceu.

Passei bons e maus momentos. Diverti-me, saí, fui à discoteca, embebedei-me, dancei… Tantas coisas que normalmente não faço… Tão diferente do meu dia-a-dia habitualmente solitário…

Mas apesar disso, o meu coração sangra… e sofro… e choro… e ninguém v

Estamos perto, a chegar a casa. Mas esse pensamento não me conforta.

Quero sair. Quero fugir. Quero partir. Quero criar asas e voar.

Obrigaram-me a ver a realidade, a ver o que há para além do meu mundo. Como é que eu consigo voltar a fechar-me dentro de quatro paredes?

Muita coisa mudou, principalmente dentro de mim… como é que isso se vai reflectir na minha vida?

O tempo passa, a luz inunda o mundo, mas não consegue afastar as trevas que silenciosamente se abrem dentro de mim.

Não consigo deixar de olhar para dentro de mim e pensar como é que eu fui tão burra? Como? Como? Como? Estou desesperada…

Com o passar do tempo a vida retorna ao meu redor, mas só me apercebo disso quando os meus amigos no banco da frente acordam.

A minha melhor amiga Tomoe vira-se para mim, risonha e pergunta-me como passei a noite. Não tive coragem de lhe dizer que não preguei olho. Já na noite anterior tinha feito quase uma directa…

Claro que ela tinha dormido maravilhosamente bem, nos braços do seu amado…

Ele vira-se para mim e pergunta-me:

- E tu, como tás, fofinha?

Sempre adorei esta mania de me tratar fofinha. Sinto-me tão bem, como se ele tivesse acabado de me fazer um elogio.

- Tou melhor. Mas não consegui dormir muito. – respondi.

Não quero que ele se preocupe comigo. Mas apesar disso, pelo seu olhar apologético sei que ele sabe uma pequena parte do que se passa dentro de mim. Porque ele foi o único com quem eu consegui falar quando senti que o mundo desabava sobre a minha cabeça. Foi no seu ombro que eu ontem chorei…

Como é que ele consegue olhar nos meus olhos e ver a minha alma? Como é que ele conseguiu abrir o meu coração? Só ele consegue entrar cá dentro, e "obrigar-me" a falar. Devo-lhe tanto…

O meu coração encontrou alguma paz no seu sorriso. Como Tomoe diz, o Kenshin é um óptimo comprimido anti-depressivo. Já o conheço há três anos e só agora percebi isso…

Olhei para os meus dois amigos. Ficam tão bem juntos! Como se fossem feitos um para o outro! Sempre torci por eles… Mas hoje não consigo… porque é que eu sinto o meu coração tão apertado?

Não. A dor que eu sinto no coração não tem nada a haver com eles. NADA!

Tenho de para com estes pensamentos angustiantes. Não estou exactamente no meu melhor feitio para matutar em tudo o que se passou.

Lá à frente ouço o sorriso de Misanagi. Também ela já acordou, e ao contrário de mim, está alegre. Como me doeu o facto de ela nem conseguir olhar para mim…

Chega! Não posso pensar nela! Não quero começar outra vez a chorar…

Começo a reconhecer o caminho. Estamos perto de casa! Que bom! Quero, não(!), preciso ficar sozinha… esfriar a cabeça…

Volto a concentrar-me na paisagem, tentando afastar da minha cabeça todos os pensamentos que me magoam.

O tempo escorre lentamente, mas eu mal me apercebo do que me rodeia.

Chegamos finalmente. O autocarro pára perto da escola. Recolhemos malas. Perto de mim, Misanagi despede-se das outras raparigas com beijos e abraços, sem sequer olhar na minha direcção. Tomoe e Kenshin não se apercebem de nada. Despeço-me rapidamente deles. E parto…

A minha casa não é longe. Vou a pé, e num instante chego ao prédio onde vivo. Pouso a mala na entrada e saio. Não chego a subir até ao meu apartamento. Vou dar uma volta até ao parque. Apetece-me andar, esfriar a cabeça e sentir-me em casa…

É ainda de manhã cedo, as ruas estão desertas. Lá longe, bem longe, ouço o ladrar de um cão.

Percorro as sombrias ruas do parque, mas por momentos esqueço as trevas que me perseguem.

Sento-me num baloiço e olho ao meu redor…

Tantas lembranças… tantas recordações… foi aqui que eu passei a minha infância, quando o mundo era leve e despreocupado, quando tudo estava no seu lugar, quando o mundo era alegre e cheio… há muito, muito tempo…

Chorei, lágrimas teimosas e ao mesmo tempo inseguras.

Regressei, entrei em casa sem observar os objectos que me rodeavam e dirigi-me para o meu quarto, o meu refúgio, o meu mundo. Mas não encontrei a segurança que procurava e ambicionava. Deitei-me sobre a cama e o meu olhar recaiu sobre uma foto que estava na mesinha de cabeceira.

Peguei nela. Como aquele mundo estava distante. Eu e Misanagi… Juntas, alegres, felizes… Pousei-a voltada para baixo, de forma a não a ver.

Perto, estava o queimador de incenso que Tomoe me tinha dado. Como nós as duas nascemos no mesmo dia, costumamos dizer que somos irmãs gémeas. Antes da viagem, tínhamos estado um pouco distantes, mas apesar disso, sabemos que podemos sempre contar uma com a outra!

Pensar nela fez-me lembrar também no Kenshin, aquele quem eu agora considero um amigo do coração, por tudo o que ele fez por mim na viagem.

Prendi a respiração por longos segundos. Só depois consegui tomar consciência daquele pensamento inquietador que tenho tentado esconder até de mim mesma, há quanto tempo não sei…

E chorei…

Antes desta viagem tinha duas excelentes amigas! Agora, uma delas, desiludiu-me completamente… E a outra… Corro seriamente risco de a perder…

…E a culpa é totalmente e completamente minha…

Como é que eu pisei o risco desta maneira? Como é que eu deixei que isto acontecesse?

Estou perdidamente apaixonada pelo namorado da minha melhor amiga!

Não aguentei mais a pressão. Cedi e chorei lágrima amargas, até que o sono me apanhou… E mergulhei no mundo dos sonhos, à procura de algum conforto e paz…

> Continua

**Notas da autora:** Este fic está uma autêntica salada, mas a história não me saia da cabeça a menos que a escrevesse. Não faço ideia do que vai sair daqui… mas terá um final feliz porque odeia finais infelizes. Não há nada pior que ler uma história, acompanhar o amor de dois personagens páginas a fio e no fim acabarem separados. Se nem as histórias fazem sentido, como é que a realidade pode fazer? Eu não quero obrigar a nada, mas se puderem, deixem um review… preciso muito do vosso apoio para continuar a história. Beijos e obrigada. Até à próxima!


	2. 2 Reminiscências

**Notas da autora:** Olá pessoal. Desculpem, mas decidi reescrever certas partes deste capítulo. Ele continha demasiada informação redundante, e tornava-se confuso, o que me desagradava profundamente… tentei torna-lo mais agradável, não só para vocês que o estão a ler, mas também para mim, para ver se me dá alento para acabar esta história!

**Disclaimer:** Todas as noites procuro ansiosamente no céu uma estrela cadente, para lhe pedir o Kenshin como prenda de anos… Ainda não consegui encontrar nenhuma…

**Capítulo 2 – Reminiscências**

Era quase meio-dia quando acordei. Estava mais descansada, depois de umas repousantes horas de sono, agora que tinha deixado de lutar contra mim, contra os meus sentimentos, apesar da verdade ser mais aterradora do que viver permanentemente na dúvida.

Eu estava apaixonada pelo Kenshin. Nunca tinha sentido nada assim, nunca. E era um sentimento livre e belo, mas o medo pelas consequências do meu amor pesava-me como uma espada enterrada no meu peito.

Tenho de lutar contra estes sentimentos, mas ao mesmo tempo não consigo. Eu sei que Tomoe o ama. E eu sei que ele gosta muito da Tomoe, mas… a verdade é que eles estão para acabar.

O fim do colégio está aí. Para prosseguirmos os estudos na Universidade teremos que nos mudar para outra cidade. Tomoe irá para Kyoto, porque tem lá família. Eu e Kenshin iremos para Tóquio. Por isso, talvez eu tenha algumas hipóteses com ele.

Ele é diferente dos outros rapazes. É sensível e… preocupa-se connosco, quer dizer, com o que nós raparigas sentimos e procura compreender-nos.

Podia ficar aqui eternamente a enumerar as suas qualidades, mas preciso de falar com alguém, senão expludo! Preciso de desabafar!

Mas com quem?

Não tenho ninguém… Estou sozinha…

Penso na minha prima. Ela é um ano mais velha que eu e pensa que isso lhe dá o direito de me menosprezar. Estamos sempre chateadas, pior que cão e gato… mas ela conhece-me desde que eu nasci, e é a única pessoa que me pode ajudar neste momento. Ela conhece-me como ninguém e como está de fora desta história toda, talvez me consiga dar alguns conselhos, como sempre o tem feito. Penso também na sua irmã mais nova. Mas ela não me pode ajudar… é muito cabeça no ar... Como eu adoro as minhas primas…

Pego no telefone. Apesar delas morarem em Tóquio, estão cá a passar as duas semanas de férias da Primavera. Marco o número dela, mas ninguém atende. Provavelmente saíram para almoçar em algum lado. Tentarei mais tarde.

Fui à casa-de-banho e pus a água a correr. Um longo banho de imersão irá fazer-me maravilhas. Preciso retirar todos os indícios de Osaka da minha pele, do meu corpo e da minha alma e fazer deles apenas deliciosas memórias… apenas isso, memórias. Sinto que estou presa ao passado, a esta viagem, e sinto o meu presente indefinido. Perdi-me algures e preciso de me encontrar urgentemente!

Ponho algumas gotas de essência de jasmim na água a ferver. O cheiro espalha-se rapidamente ao meu redor e eu fecho os olhos, inspirando lentamente, deixando que o cheiro relaxante me invada.

Olhei para o espelho que me devolve a imagem de uma desconhecida. Pálida, mais magra e com umas enormes olheiras. E triste, definitivamente triste. O meu olhar tinha perdido uma parte do seu brilho.

Ao contrário do normal, não liguei o rádio. Nem a música, sempre minha aliada, me podia fazer companhia.

A água atingiu por fim uma altura aconselhável e eu deixei que o meu corpo nu se afundasse na banheira e que a água rodeasse o meu corpo. Todos os meus sentidos estavam embrenhados no momento presente. Durante longos minutos fiquei assim, sentindo o cheiro de jasmim, o calor da água a rodear o meu corpo, o repousante som da água a correr, que se embrenha nas nossas memórias mais primitivas.

E os meus pensamentos vaguearam…

Lembrei-me de quando conheci o Kenshin, no colégio, há uns anos atrás.

Nunca tive pessoas a quem pudesse chamar verdadeiros amigos. Apesar de ser bastante sociável, sou muito desconfiada… e não gosto que as pessoas sintam pena de mim… O que acontece muitas vezes, por eu ser órfã.

Costumo trabalhar, depois das aulas, nos fins-de-semana e nas férias. Isso não me deixa muito tempo para fazer as coisas que as pessoas da minha idade geralmente fazem, e não me deixa muito tempo para sair e me divertir. Mas isso nunca me importou. Não houve ninguém lá com quem eu quisesse realmente passar o meu tempo.

E eles não me compreendem, não compreendem a minha maneira de ser e de viver. E sei que falavam de mim nas costas. Nunca me importei, não precisava da amizade deles para nada.

O Kenshin era diferente. Ele era um bocado fechado, mas nós dávamo-nos bem. Á medida que o tempo passava, conheci-o melhor e descobri que, tal como eu, era órfão. Essa vivência em comum tornou-nos mais ligados.

Mesmo durante as férias, não se esquecia de mim.

No seguinte ano lectivo, entraram novos alunos para a nossa turma. Entre eles, estava Misanagi e Tomoe. Já as conhecia a ambas, principalmente a Tomoe, por fazermos anos no mesmo dia.

O nosso aniversário aconteceu um mês depois do início das aulas, e decidimos comemorá-lo juntas. Fizemos uma pequena festa com um bolo, a seguir às aulas e convidamos todos os nossos colegas…

Foram os primeiros passos de uma amizade forte. Ela acabava de sair de um mau relacionamento, estava ferida e magoada, e eu apoiei-a tanto quanto pude. Tal como o Kenshin…

Tomoe tem um coração puro e uma inocência avassaladora. Sorri sempre, apesar da tristeza. É calma e ponderada, ao contrário de mim, precipitada e facilmente irritável.

Rapidamente ganhou o coração do Kenshin, que não aguentava vê-la sofrer. Contudo, Tomoe não se queria envolver noutro relacionamento. O Kenshin andou atrás dela mais de dois meses, com a minha ajuda, conseguindo finalmente os seus intentos…

E eu fiquei um pouco só, novamente. Eles tinham-se um ao outro, e eu não tinha ninguém. Eu não me importei, gostava muito dos meus amigos e tudo o que eu queria era vê-los felizes. Além disso… estava a aproximar-me de Misanagi.

Tal como eu, ela era uma alma perdida, solitária. Ambas dávamo-nos bem com toda a turma, mas precisávamos de alguém em quem confiar, alguém com quem pudéssemos contar.

Tornámo-nos boas amigas. Ela costumava dormir no meu apartamento, nas noites em que eu não trabalhava. Eu morava sozinha desde que tinha começado a trabalhar, não queria ser um fardo para os meus tios. Costumávamos estudar juntas, passear juntas, fazer compras, passar todo o nosso tempo livre juntas, excepto de noite, já que eu trabalhava seis noites por semana.

Mas nas férias de Verão fomos obrigadas a separarmo-nos. Ela passou as férias de Verão no estrangeiro, em casa dos avós. Eu trabalhei como uma doida, poupando dinheiro para a entrada da universidade que está para breve. Mantive contacto com todos os meus amigos, mais por telemóvel do que realmente por vê-los, mas nunca os perdi.

Quando as aulas recomeçaram neste ano, Kenshin e Tomoe continuavam juntos. A minha amizade por Misanagi aumentou. Tornamo-nos inseparáveis.

Passávamos horas a estudar, horas a ver filmes, perdíamos uma infinidade tempo a explorar lojas espampanantes e a experimentar roupa que nenhuma de nós ousaria usar e, por vezes, saímos à noite.

Como este era o nosso último ano no colégio, a nossa turma juntou-se para organizar uma festa de natal e angariar dinheiro para fazermos uma viagem todos juntos. E foi assim que fomos parar a Osaka.

Eu e a Misanagi fizemos montes de planos para essa semana. A cidade de Osaka era conhecida especialmente pela sua vida nocturna, os seus inúmeros bares e discotecas. Seria uma semana para nos divertimos o mais que pudéssemos, a nossa última semana de completa liberdade antes da chegada dos temíveis exames finais, que nos permitiriam completar o colégio. Mas isso só seria daí a dois meses de distância.

Apesar disso, a minha felicidade não era completa por causa de Tomoe. Eu adoro-a, ela é daquelas pessoas que ou se ama ou se odeia, uma daquelas pessoas cheias de amor para dar, sem querer nada em troca. Perfeita em todos os sentidos. Etérea, como um anjo. E atrás de uma mulher perfeita à sempre um namorado perfeito…

Kenshin adorava-a e fazia tudo para a ver sorrir. Tentou compensá-la de todos os modos por tudo o que o seu antigo namorado a fez sofrer. Mas o amor é uma espada de dois gumes e ele percebeu muito antes dela que o final do colégio iria determinar uma nova etapa na vida deles. A separação era inevitável.

Lembro-me de um dia, que ele veio comigo a minha casa após as aulas, por alguma razão que eu não me lembro, e procurou o meu apoio…

**Flasback**

Eu olhei para o Kenshin. Já há algum tempo notava que ele andava em baixo…

Kenshin: Não me compreendas mal. Eu amo a Tomoe. Ela é muito importante para minha. Se não o fosse, não era minha namorada. Mas eu tenho 17 anos, quero ver o mundo, quero conhecer o mundo. Quero viver, antes de ter de fazer uma escolha! Namorar não é sinónimo de casamento! Para o ano que vem, a nossa vida vai tomar rumos diferentes. O amor é uma coisa muito bonita, mas a distancia é uma provação demasiado grande! Quer para mim, quer para ela…

Ele olhou nos meus olhos, à procura do meu apoio e compreensão. Os seus olhos violetas brilhavam como cristal.

Kaoru: Eu compreendo-te. Tens uma visão do mundo bem diferente da maioria das pessoas, mas compreendo que no fundo, tu estás a tentar evitar que qualquer um de vocês se magoe!

E compreendia… há sempre aquela visão romântica que o amor supera todas as barreiras… mas a distância? Qual é o benefício de um relacionamento à distancia? Desejares tar com aquela pessoa especial todo o teu tempo, e no fundo teres apenas uns meros dias, 2 ou 3 no ano, durante as ferias? Sim, eu compreendia o Kenshin…

**Fim do flasback**

Dias mais tarde ele procurou-me, já a noite ia alta. Tinha finalmente conseguido partilhar as suas duvidas com a Tomoe, mas ela tinha desesperado! Tinha ficado a chorar desconsoladamente, ainda nem ele tinha acabado de falar.

Lembro-me tão bem das palavras dele "eu gosto muito dela, ela é muito querida… mas isto já é mais do que o que eu consigo aguentar…

No dia seguinte, fui procurá-la, mas ela não foi capaz de dividir comigo a amargura que sentia. Apesar de tentar esconder isso de nós, a sua tristeza era visível no fundo dos seus olhos. E doía vê-la naquela situação.

Esta situação aproximou-me do Kenshin. Eu tornei-me a sua confidente, e ele o meu. Isso bem se viu em Osaka, com a decepção que sofri por causa da Misanagi…

Foi ele que eu procurei, quando uma noite estourei. Chorei longamente nos braços de Kenshin, desabafei e entreguei-lhe a chave para o meu coração. Ele abriu-o, sem nenhum pudor, despiu-me completamente por dentro, viu as minhas fraquezas que sempre escondi no mais profundo do meu ser… e eu não o posso perder agora. Ele é a única coisa que me mantém sã.

Só gora vejo, que todos estes anos, não foi Misanagi que me apoiou quando eu precisei… Sempre que o meu passado me pesava de mais e a falta que os meus pais me fazem causava um aperto no meu coração, era ele quem eu procurava… sempre pensei que fosse por ele ter passado por algo semelhante, mas não! Agora percebo que consfio nele como eu ninguém!

E que preciso dele, como de água para viver!

Falando em água, o meu banho está a ficar gelado! Pudera, estou aqui há séculos. Mas estou melhor, pensar no passado, fez-me bem. Pelo menos já consegui pôr a minha cabeça no lugar…

As minhas primas! Nem me lembrava que elas estão cá a passar férias! Elas são as únicas pessoas do mundo inteiro que me poderão ajudar neste momento… Nunca pensei poder dizer isto, mas elas são a minha salvação…

------------------------------------------------------

Percorro lentamente as ruas da cidade. O dia está radiante, tal como o meu estado de espírito actual.

Resolvi deixar de pensar na minha situação com Misanagi. Uma boa conversa resolveria tudo. Mas quanto ao resto… bem, o Kenshin e a Tomoe estão separados…

E somos ambos livres e desimpedidos. Tenho tudo na minha mão. Finalmente começo a conhecer este grandioso sentimento que designamos simplesmente por amor.

Amor… amor… amor…

Como me apetece repetir esta palavra ao expoente da loucura!

Paro em frente de uma casa com um jardim mal cuidado. Há muito tempo que não vinha aqui, à casa dos meus tios. Pudera, eles não vêm cá passar férias desde o Natal…

Estou com umas saudades das minhas primas… Não que eu o admita perante elas, claro!

Megumi está sempre a arreliar-me e a chatear-me, mas eu adoro-a. Quando éramos crianças, não nos suportávamos mas agora é diferente. Ainda nos pegamos por coisas simples, mas somos capazes de passar horas ao telefone, a pormos a conversa em dia.

Como é que estará aquela peste? Bom, com a minha óptima disposição acho que vou conseguir aturá-la…

Misao tem uma energia incrível, desde pequena. É apenas uns meses mais nova que eu e nós nos damos optimamente… Mas tem um pequeno senão: fala sem parar.

Quando os meus pais faleceram, tinha eu oito anos, vivi uns anos com os meus tios. As minhas primas são como irmãs para mim, fui criada no meio delas e desde sempre foram minhas companheiras.

Mas os meus tios mudaram-se para Tóquio quando eu entrei para o colégio. Apesar da renitência deles, eu fiquei cá, a morar sozinha.

É uma cidade pequena, as pessoas do meu bairro conhecem-me desde pequenina. Com o meu trabalho pago as minhas despesas e tenho ainda a herança que os meus pais me deixaram.

O avô das minhas primas, o Dr.Gensai, vive no mesmo bairro que eu, e adoptou-me como sua neta, e costumo muito tempo em sua casa.

Enquanto os meus tios viviam cá, eu e Misao éramos inseparáveis. E apesar dos meus problemas com a Megumi, nós damo-nos muito bem. Por isso agora neste momento de loucura e desespero, vou procurar o apoio delas. Eu preciso disso!

Subo os degraus e toco à campainha.

A porta abre-se revelando uma rapariga baixa e morena, com o longo cabelo a formar uma trança.

"Kaoru-chan!" Ela abraça-me. Eu retribuo e perco-me naquele abraço seguro que me lembra o passado, feliz e alegre, quando os meus pais ainda eram vivos…

Eu estou a ficar muito nostálgica. Tenho de parar de pensar em tudo o que já aconteceu na minha vida. Chega! Tenho de parar de me martirizar…

A minha prima começa a falar sem parar, enquanto me conduz para o interior da sua casa.

Do pouco que consigo perceber da conversa é que ela está novamente a dissertar sobre o seu tema preferido: Aoshi-sama!

Eu conheci-o uma vez que fui passar uns dias a casa das minhas primas e sinceramente ainda não consigo compreender o que é que Misao viu naquele rapaz. Não pode haver duas pessoas mais diferentes que eles os dois. Tanto quanto Misao é tagarela, Aoshi é reservado e calado…

Mas pronto, eu conheço a minha prima e vejo nos seus olhos (que só faltam terem a forma de corações perfeitos), que ela gosta muito dele.

Não sei quem foi o sábio que disse, mas concordo plenamente com ele: "Gostos não se discutem. Lamentam-se…"

Bem, mas eu só quero ver-te feliz primita, por isso dou-te todo o meu apoio e compreensão e puxo pela minha cabeça à procura de dicas que te possam ajudar a derreter o coração daquele homem gelado, que parece incapaz de expressar alguma emoção. Mas se alguém consegue executar essa tarefa (quase impossível), esse alguém serás tu!

Fico não sei quanto tempo a olhar para ti, a ler as emoções que passam pelos teus olhos, respondendo-te com simples acenos de cabeça e monossílabos. Mas tu não te importas e continuas o teu longo monólogo.

"E quando eu lhe perguntei se queria tomar chá comigo, ele disse que sim! Não o achas tão querido, tão cavalheiro!"

Tentei conter o meu sorriso. Primita querida, tu estás completamente apanhada por ele, completamente cega por ele…

Num breve momento de pausa (bem esses momentos existem, apesar de raros…) cortei-te a palavra e perguntei-te:

"E Megumi? Onde está a tua irmã?"

"Tu sabes como é que ela é… Foi só se despedir do Sano, em breve está cá. Disse para esperares um pouco."

"Aqueles dois…" comentei "Quando é que eles terão coragem para se declarar um ao outro?"

Desatamo-nos as duas a rir! Era tão bom estar ali na companhia da minha prima Misao!

"É o que se diz, quanto mais me bates mais eu gosto de ti! A minha irmã pisa-o, faz dele gato-sapato, mas não conseguem viver um sem o outro…" constatou Misao.

"Nem sei como será para o ano, quando o Sano também for viver para Tóquio…"

Este é o nosso passatempo preferido: tentar juntar Megumi com Sano. Se eu comparo a minha relação com a minha prima de cão e gato, não sei o que dizer da deles…

"É verdade! Nem me lembrava disso, Kaoru. Está quase, não é verdade? Daqui a quatro meses estás-te a mudar para o pé de mim…" disse a minha prima alegremente.

Eu sei bem o quanto ela queria que eu fosse morar com ela, mas não lhe posso, nem quero dar esperanças. "Misao, eu vou ter de declinar o convite da tua mãe, vou viver num apartamento só meu."

"Mas porquê?" O olhar de Misao era o de uma criança a quem lhe tivessem tirado um chupa-chupa…

"Querida, tenta perceber. Eu já abusei da vossa hospitalidade muito tempo…"

"Mas…"

"Além disso, estou a pensar alugar o apartamento a meias com o Sanosuke!" disse, alegremente, tentando mudar o rumo da conversa. E consegui…

"Olha que isso é perigoso!" disse Misao, olhando para mim de lado. Desatamo-nos as duas a rir novamente.

"Eu sei" respondi "Mas desta forma, vocês têm uma desculpa para aparecerem mais frequentemente na minha casa…" eu disse, piscando o olho.

"Ai sim!" disse uma voz sarcástica atrás de mim "E que razão é essa?"

Olhei para trás. Encostada à ombreira da porta estava uma rapariga alta e morena, com um olhar de desafio.

Sorri, pronta para a batalha.

"Tu é que sabes…" disse eu.

"Só se for para pôr vocês os dois no lugar. Dois desmiolados como vocês, a morarem juntos…" disse a minha prima, avançando para perto de nós. Sentou-se no chão, ao pé de nós e olhou directamente para os meus olhos.

Eu senti que estava a perder a batalha, sem ter tido oportunidade de desferir um tiro sequer.

"Vocês pararam para pensar sequer em coisas simples, do género de tarefas domésticas, refeições, cozinhar, etc?" continuou Megumi

"Ei…" comecei, pronta para defender os meus cozinhados, apesar de estes serem incomestíveis…

"Ho, ho, ho…" Riu-se Megumi, tapando delicadamente a boca com uma mão. Juro que quase lhe podia ver umas orelhas de raposa a saírem dos seus longos cabelos negros.

Ela conseguia sempre irritar-me.

Mas depois lembrei-me das palavras de um grande sábio "Quando não os puderes vencer, junta-te a eles." E foi o que eu fiz, desatando-me a rir. Misao rapidamente se juntou à sinfonia…

"Vocês os dois juntos…" começou Megumi, por entre as risadas.

"Conseguem imaginar o Sano, no fogão…" desatei-me a rir ainda com mais força, devido à minha fértil imaginação "de avental cor-de-rosa aos folhos…" não aguentei mais e desatei a rir às gargalhadas, seguida pelas minhas primas.

"Com a comida toda queimada…" Continuou Misao por entre as gargalhadas.

"E com o pote de água a ferver a verter por todos os lados enquanto grita por ajuda!" completou Megumi…

Foi preciso um tempão para que nos conseguíssemos recompor.

Nós as três juntas, dá sempre nisto… Uma imaginação delirante, um senso de humor apurado, e todas as nossas outras qualidades a multiplicar por três! Resulta sempre numa festa!

Começamos a falar sobre banalidades, a pôr a conversa em dia, a falar de tudo e mais alguma coisa.

Como eu sinto a falta delas, deste falar quase sem precisar de palavras, de ter alguém por perto que me conheça tão bem e me consiga pôr a rir como uma lunática! Alguém que me pegue na mão nos momentos que eu mais preciso!

Misao sempre está comigo quando eu preciso, para o que der e vier. Ela conhece-me bem. Mas a Megumi tem a capacidade de tocar nas minhas feridas. Consegue ver quando eu estou em baixo e força-me e aperta-me para falar, mesmo quando eu não quero.

Quando a Megumi se apercebeu que eu já estava suficientemente à vontade, perguntou-me directamente:

"Então, que se passa? Porque é que me telefonaste a dizer que querias falar comigo? Olha que eu desmarquei uma ida ao cinema com o Sano por tua causa…"

Os seus olhos límpidos perspectivaram os meus, procurando ler neles a razão da minha inquietação.

"Eu preciso da vossa ajuda..." Respondi. "Mas não se preocupem, acho que é um assunto agradável."

"Achas? Não tens a certeza?" Ela respondeu.

"Preciso da vossa ajuda! Sinto-me tão perdida!" senti as lágrimas a afluírem aos meus olhos.

Desviei o olhar. Agora que estava frente a frente com elas, não sabia se era isto que eu queria.

Tenho de ser mais sincera comigo mesma. Eu queria e precisava de desabafar com elas, mas… Tinha era medo do resultado da conversa, medo que se eu projectasse os meus sonhos, que se eu traduzisse as minhas emoções por palavras, eles se desvanecessem no ar.

A minha prima notou a minha hesitação e pegou carinhosamente na minha mão.

Timidamente perguntei-lhe "E se fossemos falar lá para fora?"

Ela acedeu e saímos silenciosamente dirigindo-nos ao jardim onde brincávamos em criança. Eu tentava organizar pensamentos e ideias, de forma a falar com ela de forma coerente.

Repentinamente eu virei-me para a Megumi:

"Lembras-te da nossa última conversa ao telefone?"

Ela acenou que sim e eu continuei "Falámos um pouco sobre tu e o Sano. Depois perguntaste-me do que é que eu achava dos rapazes da minha turma. Eu fugi da tua questão, não gosto de falar desses assuntos."

Olhei a natureza ao meu redor. Observei as crianças, ainda bastante distantes de nós a brincar nos baloiços, os mesmos onde eu tinha estado nessa mesma madrugada.

"Tu tentaste me forçar a dar a opinião sobre o que eu achava sobre os meus colegas." Continuei "fui muito evasiva e tentei deixar o assunto morrer."

A lembrança dessa noite estava bem presente na minha cabeça. Depois de uma breve pausa continuei "Tu comentaste que era impossível eu não ter uma queda por nenhum deles, por nunca me ter apaixonado."

Por fim encontrei a coragem necessária para fitar os teus olhos. E sorri. "Agora percebi que estou apaixonada à muito tempo, mas tentei esconder isso até de mim própria!"

Ela sorriu também. A Misao abriu muito a boca, admirada!

"Ui, ui! Quem é o felizardo?"

Eu baixei os meus olhos e murmurei "Kenshin…"

O sorriso congelou nos teus lábios. O vento parou de soprar por infindáveis momentos. Por fim, o mundo recomeçou calmamente a girar quando a Misao o repetiu lentamente, saboreando cada letra, a tentar compreender o nome, para que o seu cérebro registasse toda essa nova informação "Kenshin!" Megumi olhava-me incrédula. Os seus olhos castanhos estavam enormes. Li preocupação nos olhos da minha prima mas velha…

Eu olhei-as de frente e repeti novamente, agora com firmeza e força. "Sim." Confirmei a alto e bom som. "O Kenshin. O namorado da minha melhor amiga."

**------------------------------------Continua---------------------------------**

**Notas da autora: **Quero agradecer a todos vocês que me acompanharam nesta história, e espero que apreciem estas modificações. Mantenho aqui as respostas que tive ao primeiro capítulo.

**Sf-chan**: A minha primeira leitora a deixar um review! Muito obrigada pela força! É, entre o Português de Portugal e o de Brasil há muitas diferenças. Para mim, o Brasileiro escrito soa muito esquisito, mas torna-se engraçado! Eu adoro muito a cultura Brasileira, afinal de contas somos países irmãos. Obrigada também pela força para com a Selecção Portuguesa. Eu estou a gostar muito do técnico, ele conseguiu transmitir muita da alegria e fé brasileira aqui para Portugal, que é uma coisa que nós temos muito em falta. Somos muito pessimistas. Já não acreditávamos na vitória, depois da derrota no primeiro jogo. Mas estamos a conseguir! Quem sabe se no próximo mundial não assistimos a uma final entre Brasil e Portugal! Seria curtido! E que ganhe o melhor! Boa sorte para a sua história!

**Lan Ayath:** Para mim as histórias têm de ter um final feliz. E um final feliz é Kenshin ficar com Kaoru! K&K sempre! Para a minha história precisava de colocar uma série de personagens e lembrei-me de Misanagi. Ela faz uma aparição na anime, durante a saga dos Cavaleiros Negros em que o Kenshin-gumi procura o medicamento sagrado. Obrigada por leres a minha história e deixares um review!

**Kenjutsu Komachi:** Muito brigada pelo entusiasmo e a força! Espero que você goste deste capítulo e continue seguindo o trama! Bjs pra vc também!

Obrigada também a toda a gente que está lendo este fic sem deixar nenhum review! Aposto que são centenas... :-)


	3. 3 Finalmente Osaka!

**Disclaimer:** Quando eu for muito rica, vou comprar um Kenshin só para mim! Já mandei reservar… se pedires com muita força, eu digo-te onde o encontrares à venda… ;-)

**3. Finalmente Osaka!**

Sentamo-nos na esplanada do café, aquela onde tantas vezes em crianças vínhamos deliciarmo-nos com saborosos gelados (sorvetes). Estava vazia e agradeci a Deus por isso. Neste momento a última coisa que quero é misturar-me na multidão.

A vista que se observa da esplanada sempre me fascinou, especialmente a esta hora, pois conseguimos ver o Sol a esconder-se para lá das montanhas que se elevam nos limites da cidade.

Observei o céu tingido por uma alegre paleta de cores. Hoje, tudo ao meu redor parecia ter adquirido uma nova cor, o mundo não parecia o mesmo que eu anteriormente conhecera!

Um jovem empregado veio nos servir. A Megumi encarregou-se de escolher um chá frio para nós, comentando a sorrir "É bom para acalmar os nervos."

Estava melhor, depois de ter partilhado os meus sentimentos com elas. Eram outra vez as minhas confidentes, as minhas amigas, aquelas para partilhar as alegrias e dividir as tristezas… o ombro para chorar quando tudo está perdido.

Elas tinham-se abstido de fazer qualquer comentário, esperavam pacientemente que eu contasse tudo o que tinha acontecido para me fazer assumir os meus sentimentos.

O chá chegou finalmente. O empregado serviu-nos e eu bebi um trago, sentindo o líquido espalhar-se pela minha garganta, escorrer dentro do meu ser.

Chegou o momento, já não tenho mais desculpas.

Olhei para cada uma delas, com determinação. Sei que se privarás de me julgar, apenas estaram ali para me aconselhar e apoiar. Sem mais senãos, comecei.

"Não sei definir um ponto onde possa afirmar que tudo começou. Por isso, acho melhor contar-vos tudo, desde o início. E o inicio foi à uma semana atrás, no dia que partimos para a tão esperada viagem a Osaka…"

---------------**Flashback**----------------------------------------------------

"Vá lá, faz-me lá esse favor" eu implorei "Por favor fecha-te…"

Mas o maldito fecho não queria executar a sua função. Sentei-me exausta.

"Pronto. Ganhaste. Contente! Bora lá outra vez" disse, reabrindo a mala. Comecei a rever o que levava para a viagem, na esperança de encontrar algo que pudesse deixar.

Comecei a tirar a roupa que tinha acabado de lá meter, depois de dois dias de ponderação. Por fim, lá consegui encontrar umas peças de roupa que não eram tão indispensáveis quanto as restantes e finalmente consegui fechar a minha mala.

"Estava a ver que não era para hoje!" Comentei, feliz, para ninguém em particular. Olhei para o relógio. Estava mesmo em cima da hora, eram quase nove horas.

Olhei para o meu quarto, despedindo-me do meu refúgio.

"É só por uma semana" dei por mim a dizer em voz alta "Em breve regresso!"

Peguei na mala e saí apressadamente. Antes de fechar a porta, olhei novamente para tudo o que deixava para trás. Tudo o que tenho na vida está entre estas quatro paredes.

"Portem-se bem." Disse, antes de fechar a porta. Tenho de parar com esta mania de ficar a falar para o ar… mas sei que é uma forma de procurar afastar o medo de passar uma semana longe da segurança que um lar concede… Mas é apenas por uma semana. Não há motivos para ficar triste por partir uma semana de férias…

Dirigi-me ao café da esquina, onde normalmente encontro a malta (galera). Tinha combinado encontrar-me lá com as raparigas. Já ia bastante atrasada, portanto apressei o passo e entrei naquele ambiente que me é tão familiar, por o frequentar nas horas livres entre as aulas.

A mesa do canto, com grandes bancos corridos, que habitualmente ocupamos, estava vazia. Surpresa olhei ao meu redor, mas não vi ninguém. De repente, braços fortes agarraram-me por trás.

"Oi Jou-chan!" disse a pessoa nas minhas costas.

Virei-me para trás e retribui o abraço.

"Sano, que saudades…" eu disse.

"Começas já com isto, ainda sem teres ido embora?" gozou o meu amigo Sanosuke Sagara.

Eu ri-me. "Estou nervosa Sano, gostaria que também fosses connosco à viagem!"

Um breve trajecto de tristeza fez-se sentir na cara do meu amigo, mas ele rapidamente afastou-o.

"Tu sabes bem que eu gostaria de ir, mas os meus pais…" ele disse.

"Os teus pais ou tu? Se não tivesses feito aquilo, não estarias de castigo…" eu reprimi-o.

"E perder a cara de parvo de Saitou-san a escorregar no pavilhão desportivo! Ahahahahaha! Nunca na vida!"

Eu olhei para ele com uma cara de má, mas por pouco tempo. Não aguentei mais e rebentei a rir com o meu amigo.

"Mas pronto. Tu não vais ficar assim tão mal…" continuei eu " tens um motivo de peso para cá ficares…"

"Quem?" disse sarcasticamente o Sanosuke "A peste da tua prima? Até parece que eu quero alguma coisa com Megu…"

"Eu não toquei no nome dela…" eu disse, rindo-me "Acho que te acabou de cair a boca para a verdade meu amigo".

Entretanto pus-me a uma distância segura dele. Conhecendo-o como conheço, posso afirmar que a vontade dele era simplesmente esganar-me.

"A viagem não será a mesma sem ti. Vou sentir a tua falta…" Eu deixei mesmo escapar estas frases?

"Continuas nostálgica? Não te quero assim rapariga. Quero-te ver com uma cara alegre e que te divirtas pelos dois. E claro, que te embebedes pelos dois…"

"Doido!" eu disse, abraçando-o. "Tenho de ir. A propósito. Viste as raparigas por aqui? Nós tínhamos combinado encontrarmo-nos aqui…"

"Elas já foram embora à bastante tempo." Respondeste-me.

Por alguns segundos fiquei chateada. Elas deviam ter esperado por mim, apesar de eu ter vindo atrasada…

Tu percebeste os meus sentimentos. "Esquece isso." Disseste-me.

Eu ri-me. "Porta-te bem e chateia muito a Megumi!" posto isto dei-te dois beijos carinhosos e saí dali a correr antes de começar a chorar.

Quando estava quase a chegar a porta, ouvi a tua voz "Não te esqueças de me trazer um presente!"

"Ok! Eu prometo trazer-te um bocado de areia da praia e água do mar numa garrafa! E talvez uma pedra ou duas!" gracejei, saindo para o exterior.

Conseguia distinguir o vulto do autocarro parado à frente da escola. Passei pelo meio da multidão à procura do meu grupo. Por fim, encontrei-os. Estavam todos juntos: Kenshin, Misanagi, Sura, Katsu, Hikari, Okita e Sakura. Por perto, estava Tomoe lavada em lágrimas, a despedir-se da família. Também nas despedidas estavam os irmãos Amakusa, Shogo e Sayo.

Dirigi-me ao grupo maior e Misanagi mal me viu veio ter comigo e abraçou-me. "Nem acredito que chegou a hora" comentou ela ao meu ouvido.

Eu sorri para a minha amiga e companheira e ainda abraçadas, juntamo-nos ao resto do pessoal a conversar, como não podia deixar de ser sobre os maravilhosos sete dias de liberdade absoluta que nos aguardavam.

"É melhor começarmos a entrar no autocarro" sugeriu Kenshin.

Acolhemos com satisfação a sugestão, pois o que mais desejávamos era chegar a Oska o quanto antes!

Deixamos a bagagem na mala do autocarro e subimos. Tal como havíamos combinado anteriormente, eu e Misanagi ocupamos o mesmo banco do autocarro, já que cada banco serve para duas pessoas.

Perto de nós sentaram-se os nossos amigos. À nossa frente ia Sura e Sakura. Hikari ia com Sayo. No banco imediatamente atrás de nós, iam os rapazes, Okita e Katsu. Shogo ia mais para trás com o seu grupo de amigos.

Dois bancos atrás de nós iam Kenshin e Tomoe, esta ainda desolada.

"Preparei uns CDs fixes para ouvirmos" comentou Misanagi dando-me um phone, ficando ela com o outro, colocando depois um CD no leitor. Distraímo-nos assim, por cerca de duas horas, ouvindo música e conversando.

A viagem seria demorada, só chegaríamos ao nosso destino depois do pequeno-almoço.

A certa altura, Enishi aproxima-se do nosso banco e começa a conversar animadamente com Misanagi. Conheço-o desde quando tínhamos ambos cerca de cinco anos de idade, mas nunca fomos grandes amigos. Todavia, ele namorou com Misanagi pouco antes de nos as duas nos conhecermos. Apesar de terem acabado, continuavam amigos e eu abstraí-me da conversa, deixando-os falarem livremente.

Eu estava distraída a ouvir música quando Misanagi toca no meu braço chamando a minha atenção e diz: "Vou só ali abaixo com o Enishi. Não demoro."

O autocarro era de dois andares e nós encontrávamo-nos no de cima, logo eu não podia saber o que se passava lá em baixo.

Ao princípio, o facto de Misanagi me ter deixado não me incomodou, mas os minutos passaram e ela não voltou.

Passado cerca de uma hora, o Kenshin veio-me fazer companhia, sentando-se ao meu lado.

"Estás sozinha?" perguntou-me.

Eu sorri-lhe, apesar de o meu coração estar levemente desapontado. Afastei esses sentimentos, Misanagi é minha amiga e eu confio nela. Tentei encontrar segurança e firmeza para lhe responder "Misanagi foi lá em baixo. Daqui a nada está de volta." Será que ele se apercebeu do ligeiro tremor na minha voz?

"A minha companheira adormeceu" ele disse, referindo-se a Tomoe. Então, eu decidi vir dar uma volta e esticar as pernas.

"Eu também começo de estar farta de estar aqui fechada neste autocarro" desabafei.

Ele fez-me uma breve carícia na cara.

"Que estás a ouvir?" perguntou-me.

"Nada de jeito" eu disse. Tinha estado a ouvir o mesmo CD desde que a Misanagi me tinha deixado. O leitor era dela, estávamos a seguir esta jornada juntas, eu não queria mudar o CD sem a sua autorização. Seria admitir que ela me tinha abandonado…

"Estavas a ouvir Avril Lavigne?" ele pegou nos CDs e analisou-os "Queres ouvir antes um pouco de Linkin Park?"

"Pode ser." Eu disse. Não conhecia bem Linkin Park, acho a sua música muito pesada, mas já estava farta de ouvir a música _I'm with you (Eu estou contigo), _quando na verdade estava sozinha, como poucas vezes estive, pois estava rodeada pelos meus colegas todos. E essa solidão da alma é das piores que pode haver…

"Acho que não é bem o teu estilo de música" ele disse, vendo a minha primeira reacção à música "mas ouve com atenção. No início parece música pesada, mas se reparares, por trás da música estão sentimentos muito poderosos e tristes."

_I wanna heal, I wanna feel what I thought was never real _

_I wanna let go of the pain I've held so long_

_(Erase all the pain till it's gone)_

_I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm close to something real_

_I wanna find something I've wanted all along _

_Somewhere_ _I belong_

"É lindo" eu disse. As palavras atrás da música tocaram a profundidade do meu ser, o vazio que eu estava a sentir antes da chegada de Kenshin.

_I will never know myself until I do this on my own_

_And I will never feel anything else, until my wounds are healed_

_I will never be anything till I break away from me_

_I will break away, I'll find myself today_

"Estás mesmo a gostar?" ele perguntou, desconfiado.

"Sim. É diferente do que costumo ouvir… é tão triste." Eu disse evitando o teu olhar.

"Às vezes, temos de aprender a pôr o passado atrás das costas."

Eu olhei para ti, surpresa. Não sei a razão das tuas palavras, mas tocaram-me. Apesar de nunca o admitirmos, a nossa amizade é profunda. Presenteei-te com um sorriso tímido.

Tu acariciaste novamente a minha face, forçando-me a sorrir. "Gosto mais quando esta face linda sorri!" Disseste.

Posto isto, o único som que reinava entre nós provinha da música, entre nós ligava-nos um silêncio cúmplice e confortável.

Passada uma eternidade, o autocarro parou numa estação de serviço e a Misanagi aproximou-se de nós. Não apresentou desculpas nem justificações, mas com um breve sorriso seu, desculpei-a instantaneamente.

Decidi descer, e ir ao quarto de banho! A fila era enorme, parecia que todas as raparigas do autocarro estavam com a mesma vontade que eu. À minha frente na fila estavam Yumi e Kamatari, duas raparigas da minha turma, que, por acaso, eram só as mais arrogantes que alguma vez conheci.

Olharam para mim de soslaio e começaram a falar em voz baixo, mas isso não me incomodou. Já as conheço à demasiado tempo para isso me perturbar.

"Ei!" disse uma voz atrás de mim. A minha face acendeu-se num enorme sorriso.

"Tomoe-chan! Com que então já tas acordada Onee-chan…" eu disse.

"É. Fez-me bem dormir um pouco. Estava muito nervosa."

Eu passei o meu braço sobre os teus ombros e dei-te um beijo carinhoso na face.

Quando voltamos ao autocarro, vimos o Kenshin e a Misanagi sentados juntos, a conversarem alegremente. Tu convidaste-me para me sentar ao pé de ti e ficamos a conversar um pouco, embaladas pelo movimento do autocarro.

A lua ia alta no céu e era óptimo passar um tempo agradável com a minha Onee-chan. Pusemo-nos a ouvir música suave, muito diferente da que tinha estado a ouvir com Kenshin.

Sayo estava a passear no corredor.

"Oi linda!" Chamei-a. "Senta-te aqui, num banco ao pé de nós!" Como o autocarro era demasiado grande para as cerca de cinquenta pessoas que levava, logo havia imensos lugares vazios, para quem se quisesse deitar e dormir um pouco.

Conversamos as três animadamente. O autocarro estava mais silencioso por volta das 3h. Já não se ouviam vozes a gritar que aguentariam a noite toda a pé, fazendo uma directa.

Por fim o sono também nos apanhou e eu adormeci abraçada a Tomoe.

Dormitei um bom bocado, eram já quase 6h quando acordei. Tomoe ainda dormia ao meu lado mas Sayo encontrava-se já acordada. Um sorriso breve e carinhoso bailava nos seus lábios. "Bom dia" cumprimentou-me.

"Acho que ainda podemos dizer boa noite" respondi-lhe, olhando para a escuridão que ainda nos rodeava. Perspectivei a sua cara cansada "Mas tu não descansaste nada! Dorme um bocadinho." Eu pedi-lhe.

"Eu não consigo dormir aqui no autocarro" respondeu ela. "mas pronto, vou descansar um pouco os olhos." Ela acrescentou, ao ver a minha cara de preocupação.

Querida Sayo… sempre mais preocupada com os outros que com ti própria. Nunca conheci ninguém assim altruísta como tu. Sei que velavas pelo teu irmão, que dormia perto de nós. Inconscientemente repeti o gesto de Kenshin, quando ele me tinha tentado consolar e acariciei levemente a tua face angelical. Agora eu estou aqui para tratar de ti, já que tu não o fazes… :P

Fiquei novamente só. Depois de algum tempo a observar a escuridão a desvanecer-se no ar, para dar o lugar ao dia, e o Kenshin passa no corredor.

"Então fofa, já estás acordada?" perguntou-me.

"Não consigo dormir muito no autocarro. Isto é ligeiramente desconfortável…" eu disse sorrindo.

"E Tomoe, pelos vistos ainda dorme" tu retribuíste o meu sorriso.

"Acho que nem uma tempestade a acordaria. Ela está a dormir profundamente." Eu afirmei, olhando para a rapariga completamente adormecida nos meus braços.

"Oi" disse Misangai, vinda de trás.

"Bom dia" respondi-lhe.

"Para mim ainda é boa noite" disseste "Vou tentar dormir um pouco… Vens?" perguntou Misangai para Kenshin.

Ele acenou que sim e afastaram-se. Vi-os dirigirem-se para o banco onde anteriormente tinham estado e reparei que se enroscavam confortavelmente um no outro, o que me surpreendeu…

Mas o som da voz da minha irmã chamou a minha tenção. Olhei para ela, que ainda estava completamente adormecida. Então ouvi-a novamente. Estava a falar, durante o sono, não sabia que ela fazia isso. Inclinei-me ligeiramente, tentando compreender o que ela dizia.

"Kenshin!" Com que então, minha mana, chamávas por ele nos teus sonhos… E ele ali tão perto e ao mesmo tempo tão inatingível…

Acariciei-te e puxei o cabelo que te escorria para a cara. Amanhecia e tu acordaste com o nascer do sol. Radiante com um grande sorriso na cara.

Conversamos um pouco e depois levantaste-te e antes que eu te pudesse impedir, foste procurar o Kenshin. Não que houvesse nada de mal, mas Misanagi estava completamente adormecida no seu colo.

Tu voltaste para ao pé de mim sorrindo, um sorriso falso que se notava à distância. Mas nos últimos tempos tens andado a fugir de mim, sem partilhares o peso dos teus problemas comigo. "É cansaço." Costumas dizer quando eu te forço a falar. Um dia, em breve, arrancar-te-ei o que te preocupa. Eu sei que a separação com o Kenshin é muito mais ingrata do que o que tu nos queres mostrar e um dia eu obrigar-te-ei a encarar a realidade. Tu precisas de fazer isso para seguires em frente…

Mas não agora. Em vez disso abraço-te, dizendo como foi bom dormir na tua companhia e acordar na tua presença e como eu sinto falta do tempo que costumávamos partilhar juntas. Tu acalmas-te e sentas-te e voltamos a ouvir música.

Estávamos perto do nosso destino, mas antes de lá chegarmos ainda teríamos uma breve paragem para o pequeno-almoço.

Um sol maravilhoso alegrava o dia e foi óptimo senti-lo na pele quando deixamos o autocarro e nos dirigimos para a estação serviço.

Ela tinha uma loja de lembranças enorme e nós não conseguimos resistir-lhe, indo dar lá uma volta. Só depois nos dirigimos à cafetaria para tomar um valente pequeno-almoço.

Encontramos o grupo de rapazes numa mesa e juntamo-nos a eles.

A refeição decorreu num ambiente ligeiro, conversa alegre e despreocupada corria entre nós! Estávamos alegres, a lembrança de estarmos a chegar ao nosso destino era uma constante na nossa cabeça!

Observei a minha manita. Tinha tirado a máscara, agora era alegria verdadeira que lhe marcava na face, agora que estava reunida com Kenshin.

O resto da viagem decorreu rapidamente. O grupo misturou-se todo, os lugares que tínhamos ocupado até então tinham sido abandonados. As expectativas tinham atingido o ponto máximo!

E por fim, Osaka!

A primeira vista da cidade maravilhou-nos. Ao longe a água límpida e azul do mar profundo.

Nós dirigimo-nos para os arredores da cidade, a zona turística, com grandes e esplendorosos hotéis. Passamos a zona dos bares e das grandes discotecas.

Por fim, deixaram-nos numa praça à entrada do hotel.

A comissão organizadora da viagem foi dar entrada no hotel, enquanto nós esperávamos no exterior. Por fim, eles saíram e reúnem-nos.

"Houve um problema. Os quartos que nos arranjaram não são de quatro pessoas como inicialmente tínhamos pensado. Serão de três pessoas, temos refazer os grupos."

Inicialmente estava previsto eu ocupar um quarto com Misanagi, Sayo e Tomoe.

Nós as quatro reunimo-nos e Tomoe diz-nos: "não há problema, ficarei no quarto com Kenshin e Okita".

"Ok." Diz Misanagi, aliviada por o problema se ter resolvido tão simplesmente. Ela dirige-se para a comissão para registrar o quarto e trazer a chave.

Eu vou atrás de Tomoe. Pego-lhe no braço e ela vira-se para trás. Eu digo-lhe, admirada "Vais ficar no quarto dos rapazes?"

Tu pareceste ligeiramente embaraçada. Mas o que é que tu me estás a esconder?

"Bem, éramos muitas só para um quarto…" disseste, fugindo dos meus olhos…

"Mas eles são três. Já tinham o quarto cheio…"

"Oh! O Katsu vai completar outro quarto…" parecias desanimada, sem encontrares uma resposta satisfatória "além disso, para onde é que eu iria? Somos sete raparigas no grupo! Alguma teria que ir para outro quarto, com alguém com quem não nos damos tão bem!"

Tenho de admitir. A tua resposta era convincente. Acho que também preferia dormir no meio dos rapazes do que partilhar um quarto com a Yumi e a Kamatari… mas porque é que tu não consegues admitir que a tua verdadeira razão é o Kenshin?"

Misanagi aproxima-se de nós, sem se aperceber do clima entre nós.

"Kaoru-chan, vamos indo? Já aqui tenho a chave do nosso quarto. É o 416. Ainda temos que subir um bocado."

Eu olhei novamente para Tomoe e acenei-lhe. Só depois permiti que Misanagi me conduzisse para o interior do hotel.

"Quarto 416, aqui vamos nós!" disse Misanagi. Sayo-chan também se tinha juntado a nós. Esperamos que o elevador estivesse vago e subimos ao quarto andar.

Andamos às voltas à deriva, à procura do nosso quarto. Pelos vistos, todo aquele andar estava destinado à nossa escola.

Finalmente encontramos a porta daquele que seria o nosso quarto. Contudo, o cartão que nos tinham dado e que deveria funcionar como chave da porta, parecia não querer executar a sua função.

De repente apercebi-me de um colega nosso que pertencia à comissão que organizara a viagem a passar por nós.

"Ei!" chamei-o. O nosso cartão não funciona.

Ele experimentou-o e verificando que nos tínhamos razão, pediu que aguardássemos enquanto ele ia à recepção ver o que se passava.

Entretanto vimos aproximar-se Tomoe, Kenshin e Okita.

"Então, parece que vamos ser vizinhos" comentaram. "Nós estamos no 414!"

"O nosso cartão não funciona, estão agora a tratar desse assunto."

"Oro! Espero que não demorem muito a tratar do assunto…" disse Kenshin.

"Bem, nós já estamos à espera há um bocadito… mas não devem tardar muito… espero!" Eu disse com um sorriso.

Todos os nossos colegas estavam a dirigir-se aos seus respectivos quartos e a compará-los com os dos seus amigos. Nós fomos até ao quarto dos rapazes, que era também o de Tomoe. Era pequenino e com as três camas individuais todas juntas no seu centro. Ao fundo, tinha uma pequena varanda.

Deixamo-los a desfazer as malas e fomos continuar a espera no corredor.

Por fim, o nosso colega chegou e disse-nos "Houve um problema com o vosso quarto… Vocês vão ter de mudar para o 212."

Definitivamente a viagem não estava a começar bem. Mas, é uma viagem e temos de a aproveitar e transformar todos os maus momentos em bons. Em vez de ficarmos chateadas por termos estado mais de meia hora à espera da chave, para depois ainda termos de descer dois andares, gracejamos com o facto.

O nosso quarto era diferente dos do quarto andar. Ficava numa esquina, do outro lado do hotel. Era maior do que os que tínhamos visto, e tinha as três camas espalhadas pelos cantos do mesmo. Em vez de varanda tinha duas grandes janelas sobre as camas.

Só observando pela janela pudemos observar a configuração do hotel. Ele formava um género de U, e o nosso quarto com janelas, estava virado para os quartos dos nossos colegas do quarto andar que tinham varandas.

Eu peguei no telefone interno do hotel e marquei o número do quarto 414. Atendeu-me o Kenshin e eu pedi que ele fosse até à varanda.

O seu quarto era quase à frente do meu e conseguíamos falar normalmente.

Expliquei-lhe da troca dos quartos e conversamos um pouco, sendo interrompidos pelos nossos companheiros de quarto.

Mas as peripécias não acabaram por aqui. Estávamos nós na janela, quando batem à porta.

Pelo que tínhamos visto anteriormente, todos os nossos colegas estavam no quarto andar, só nós havíamos sido remetidas para o segundo andar devido à troca dos quartos e ninguém a não ser os do quarto 414 sabiam onde nós estavam. Quem poderia ser?

Eu e a Misanagi fomos abrir a porta.

Eram três rapazes, bastante jeitosos. Nós olhamos uma para a outra, desconfiadas.

"Olá!" disseram eles. Nós respondemos ao seu cumprimento. Eles continuaram "Nós ocupamos o quarto à frente do vosso, e vínhamos saber se vocês têm um bocado de body milk que nos emprestem?"

Nós ficamos sem reacção. Acho que eu devia estar com a boca aberta devido à sua ousadia.

O rapaz que tinha falado sorriu. Prosseguiu, dizendo "é para fazer escorregar as mãos" e acompanhou a sua fala com um gesto sensual.

O meu espírito tinha mudado de incrédula para divertida. Não podia acreditar naqueles palhaços. Aquilo parecia-me uma coisa que o Sano poderia fazer…

"Peço imensa desculpa." Eu disse "mas nós ainda nem desfizemos as malas."

"Oh, que pena…" ele disse.

"Vais ter de voltar mais tarde. XAU!" eu disse, fechando a porta atrás de mim.

As minhas colegas estavam a olhar para mim, surpresas.

"Tu és doida, sabias?" disse Misanagi.

"Pensei que já me conhecias antes querida amiga! Isso não é novidade nenhuma!"

Desatamo-nos a rir, acompanhadas por Sayo. Ainda bem que ela não tinha ido abrir a porta, ela é tão altruísta que não se aperceberia das verdadeiras intenções dos rapazes. Não lhes quereríamos dar demasiada confiança se eles fossem sempre assim inoportunos.

"Sabem que mais? Quero ir dar uma volta antes do almoço. Temos de ir conhecer a cidade!" eu disse.

"É uma óptima ideia!" confirmaram elas.

"Vou convidar os rapazes." Eu disse. Peguei no telefone e marquei o número do quarto deles 414, e falei com o Kenshin, fazendo-lhe a mesma proposta.

"Ok. Encontramo-nos na recepção dentro de dez minutos" ele respondeu.

"So, let's go girls!" Eu disse "Bora arrasar por aí!"

Pegamos nas nossas carteiras e abandonamos o nosso quarto.

-------------------**-Continua**----------------------------------------------------------------

**Notas da autora:** Bem, eu disse que este fic seria confuso, já adivinhando o futuro. Para contar a história tive que pôr um monte de personagens. Espero que vocês as reconheçam, a maioria pertence a RK. Minhas são apenas Hikari e Sakura, mas eu não ofereço-as de bom agrado a quem as quiser pois estou com a sensação que elas irão fazer a vida negra a Kaoru…  
A história da viagem irá continuar pelos próximos capítulos… Espero que estejam a gostar!

Obrigada por lerem este fic! Já nee!

**Hana** **Himura:** Muito obrigada pelo seu review! Eu adoro o seu trabalho e fiquei honrada por você ter perdido um pouco do seu tempo lendo esta fic super confusa… Bjs e obrigada!

**Kenjutsu** **Komachi:** Ainda bem que você tá gostando! A história ainda vai dar muitas voltas, mas sempre K&K, não conseguiria fazer de outro modo! Obrigada por ter deixado um review! Tive lendo sua história e estou amando. Espero que o próximo capítulo saia logo… Bjinhos!

**Sayuri-chan86:** Fiquei encantada por descobrir que há uma portuguesa lendo este fic! Muito obrigada por teres deixado um review e por todo o apoio… Já dá para ver que este fic está muito inspirado na minha viagem de finalistas, né? E tu? Posso estar enganada, mas pla tua idade deves estar também a acabar o 12ºano. Correram-te bem os exames? Eu vou repetir biologia na 2º fase. Obrigada pelo apoio! Ontem fiquei tão contente ao ver que me puseste na tua lista de favoritos! É um grande voto de confiança! Bjs fofos e obrigada pela força!

**Sf-chan:** Oi! O seu review me ajudou muito! Eu tenho a história toda escrita na minha cabela, mas tá sendo difícil de sair. Quando você falou no Enishi, o transformou num elo importante da história… muito obrigada. Na viagem nós vamos ver uma Kaoru mais animada, mas a tensão do fic irá ser criada pelo conflito psicológico que Kaoru irá sofrer, porque a última coisa que ela quer é magoar a sua melhor amiga… É uma situação confusa e deprimente e infelizmente, Kaoru irá sofrer muito… mas não deixa de ser Kaoru, você vai ver! Lojas espampanantes são lojas que chamam muito a atenção pelas roupas coloridas e ousadas, aquele tipo de lojas que você olha e se questiona "mas quem é que compra alguma coisa por aqui?" Obrigada por continuar lendo o fic! Bjs doces!


	4. 4 Um dia na praia!

**Disclaimer****:** Eu adoraria poder dizer aqui que o Kenshin me pertence. Mas não posso. Também não direi que pertence ao Nobuhiro Watsuki, ou a grandes companhias como a Jump Comics e Sony Entertainment, O Kenshin pertence única e exclusivamente a Kaoru… e nós gostamos dele assim… =)

**Nota da autora:** Este capítulo é dedicado a vocês, exclusivamente a vocês que me têm apoiado ao longo dos primeiros capítulos! Foi a pensar em vocês que arranjei força e vontade para o escrever! Espero que gostem!

**4. Um dia na praia!**

O Verão já se fazia sentir naquele pedaço meridional do Japão. Não era um calor forte, mas era agradável, principalmente para nós vindos de uma cidade do interior, não muito distante de Yamagata.

Como tínhamos pouco tempo antes do almoço, decidimos limitarmo-nos a dar uma pequena volta perto do hotel.

O nosso hotel ficava situado numa grande avenida que desembocava na praia. Esta era atravessada por lojas interessantes e como não podia deixar de ser, pelas lojas apertadas e apinhadas (cheias) de recordações para os turistas ávidos de lembranças.

"Para cima ou para baixo?" perguntou Tomoe, acompanhando a pergunta com o seu riso ligeiro.

Kenshin sorriu, com um rápido encolher de ombros.

"Bem, aqui especados é que não ficamos…" comentou Misanagi.

Mas Sayo resolveu a questão. "Olha que coisa tão gira!" disse, dirigindo-se a uma loja. Nós limitamos a segui-la.

Era uma loja de acessórios femininos. O que lhe tinha chamado a atenção, era uma bonita carteira azul celeste.

As raparigas entraram, maravilhadas. Conseguia perceber os comentários maldispostos dos rapazes atrás de nós.

"Mulheres…" dizia Okita.

"Oro!" A habitual interjeição do Kenshin fez me rir.

Eu esperei por eles e meti-me entre os dois rapazes e rodeei as suas cinturas com os meus braços. Eles retribuíram também o abraço.

"Já a dizerem mal de nós, quando ainda mal saímos do hotel?"

"Então o que é que queres? Para vos aturar…" disse Okita "nós devemos ter feito mesmo muito mal numa vida passada, não é Kenshin?"

Eu comecei-me a rir.

"Nós ficamos aqui à espera." Disse Okita.

"Não vão entrar?" eu perguntei.

"Não, minha linda. Vamos ficar aqui a ter conversas de homem. Por isso, é melhor ires ter com as raparigas." Disse Okita sorridente. Sempre gostaste de me provocar…

"Pensei que para ter conversas de Homem era necessário haver cá homens, com h minúsculo mesmo…" eu respondi.

Tu largaste-me chateado.

"Ai sim?" disseste.

"Eu libertei-me do braço de Kenshin e dirigi-me à entrada da loja. Só aí, voltei-me para trás e desafiei:

"Eu acho é que vocês não têm é coragem de entrar numa loja de acessórios femininos…"

Virei-me rapidamente e entrei na loja. Por algum motivo, conseguia sentir ainda o olhar penetrante do Kenshin ainda nas minhas costas.

Só no seu interior percebi o meu erro. Não era uma loja de artigos femininos como eu pensara, mas de artigos místicos, com coisas variadas.

Sorri de contentamento ao aperceber-me que o meu desafio tinha resultado! Os rapazes cedo me seguiram para o interior da loja.

"Então…" disse Okita provocadoramente atrás de mim "Não temos coragem, é?"

O meu sorriso aumentou. Virei-me para trás, para poder olhar para Okita, mas o meu olhar desviou-se para Kenshin. Havia como uma força a ligar-nos, uma estranha energia que nos impedia de nos afastarmos e nenhum de nós conseguia desviar o olhar.

"O facto de terem entrado não prova nada. Não sei se reparaste mas isto não é uma loja de acessórios femininos." Disse isto com o meu olhar ainda preso ao de Kenshin, a minha voz baixa e no fim já me faltando as palavras. Porque é que eu me estava a sentir tão esquisita? E isso só acontecia com o Kenshin… não sei o que é que está a acontecer.

Felizmente Okita não reparou nisso. Estava muito ocupado observando a loja.

"Tens razão." constatou ele.

Não lhe consegui responder, não tinha forças para isso, observava discretamente Kenshin enquanto fingia observar uns artigos à minha frente. Apercebi-me que às vezes ele olhava para mim estranhamente e eu estava a começar de sentir as pernas bambas… mas o que é que me estava a acontecer? Devia ser cansaço… e o cansaço devia se reflectir na minha cara para o Kenshin me olhar assim daquela maneira… Tinha de ser isso.

Sorri-lhe e com essa resolução tomada, consegui finalmente encontrar forças e vontade para lhe virar as costas. Respirei aliviada quando isso aconteceu.

Apercebi-me então de que um forte cheiro a incenso e flores inundava o ar. Rapidamente descobri a sua origem, de uma prateleira com óleos perfumados à venda. Dirigi-me até lá e peguei num de jasmim. Sempre adorei esse cheiro. Abri o frasco e inalei lentamente.

"Posso?" perguntou o Kenshin. Não o tinha sentido perto de mim. Sem palavras entreguei-lhe o frasco e vi-o inalando cuidadosamente.

"Este aroma faz-me lembrar alguém…" disseste e eu senti a minha face a enrubescer. Essência de jasmim é o perfume que eu sempre uso.

A vendedora veio ter comigo, vendo o meu interesse no artigo. O Kenshin deitou-me mais um olhar antes de se afastar. Ainda bem que o Kenshin se afastara devido à empregada, se ele ficasse perto de mim por muito mais tempo, acho que a minha cara ficaria da cor do seu cabelo…

Mal ouvi o que vendedora disse sobre os óleos. Mas decidi comprá-lo, e para o usar tinha de escolher um queimador de óleos, apesar de ele também se puder usar na água do banho.

Misanagi veio ajudar-me a escolher, mas foi Kenshin que me indicou o queimador que acabei por comprar. Era simples, mas muito bonito, ornado por simples luas dengosas.

Saí daquela loja, um pouco melhor, e o ar fresco do exterior ajudou-me a acalmar. Para meu infortúnio, as raparigas também entraram na loja seguinte.

O Kenshin entrou com Tomoe e eu fiquei um pouco para trás.

Quando entrei, vi Tomoe agarrar num chapéu laranja forte, com flores brancas e colocou-o na sua cabeça redonda de longos cabelos escuros, lisos. Ficava tão engraçado o contraste, que não pudemos evitar rir.

"Não cometas o pecado de colocar esse chapéu no Kenshin, por favor." Disse Misanagi, por entre as gargalhadas.

Não pude evitar senão rir mais fortemente. Um chapéu laranja florido, sobre a linda cabeleira de ruiva de Kenshin… simplesmente não combinava, daria uma autêntica explosão de cores…

"Já agora, porque é que não o experimentas na tua cabeça" respondeu Kenshin. Tão pouco o chapéu vivo ficaria bem em Tomoe devido ao seu cabelo ter uma tonalidade castanha.

O Kenshin pegou no chapéu das mãos de Tomoe e perseguiu Misanagi pela loja, conseguindo finalmente apanhá-la pela cintura e colocar-lhe o dito chapéu na cabeça!

Tal como eu tinha imaginado, a vivacidade do chapéu ficava ridícula em Misanagi. Começamos todos a rir às gargalhadas e ela deixou de se debater contra o Kenshin e juntou-se aos nossos risos.

"Vá lá malta. Não me pode ficar assim tão mal…" disseste.

O Kenshin largou-te e conduziu-te até um espelho.

"Ei! Não me fica mal!" disseste, voltando-te para nós. "Simplesmente… fica ridículo!" e começaste-te a rir com mais força.

Tiraste o chapéu, com gestos lentos, e fizeste um movimento como se o fosses colocar no seu local original, mas em vez disso colocaste-o sobre um Kenshin desprevenido. Ficou apenas alguns segundos na sua cabeça, o suficiente par não conseguirmos parar de rir, até nos doer a barriga.

Quando achamos que já tínhamos dado demasiado espectáculo naquela loja, saímos e prosseguimos rua a baixo, com paragens constantes devido à existência de muitas lojas interessantes…

"Isto é para aprendermos a não sair com raparigas..." comentou Okita.

"É… vocês estão a planear pararem a cada loja que encontram?" ajudou Kenshin.

"Não. Só em algumas…" respondeu Tomoe. Era óbvio que das quatro, ela era a rapariga que mais apreciava este deporto (claro que fazer compras é um deporto! A gente anda e anda, logo faz montes de exercício físico!).

Pouco mais tempo os rapazes aguentaram a fazer-nos companhia.

"Se eu vos disser que estou a morrer de fome, vocês deixam-nos voltar para o hotel?" perguntou Okita.

"Vê-se logo que costumas andar com o Sano…" comentei eu..

"É. Apanhou os seus maus hábitos." Disse Misanagi.

Eu passei o meu braço sobre os seus ombros. Com o outro, chamei Sayo para a minha beira. Ela estava muito calada. Tomoe ia ao lado de Kenshin…

Entramos no hotel e dirigimo-nos para a cantina. Era estilo self-service, com variados pratos para escolher.

A comida, para mim, foi uma surpresa. Tinha um sabor esquisito, um condimento diferente da da minha região. Eu e o Kenshin não apreciamos muito a comida, mas os nossos companheiros até gostaram. A minha sorte foi a sobremesa, que era fruta variada e gelados. Como a cantina era tipo self-service, podíamos comer quantos quiséssemos.

Fiquei admirada com a enorme quantidade de gelados que os rapazes eram capazes de comer! (O Katsu tinha-se vindo juntar connosco) Eu sei que eles eram pequenos, gelados de sobremesa típicos, mas… meias dúzia cada um? É demais…

Nós as raparigas, mais reservadas, contentamo-nos com apenas um…

Por fim, com a barriga mais ou menos cheia, regressamos aos nossos quartos para fazer uma merecida sesta, e deixar que a hora de maior calor passasse.

Por volta das quatro horas e meia reuniu-se o grupo todo (as raparigas – Sura, Sakura e Hikari do quarto 418; os rapazes – Kenshin, Okita, Katsu; e nós – Sayo, Misanagi, Tomoe e Kaoru) e fomos até à praia.

O tempo estava maravilhoso para isso! Como eu adoro sentir o agradável sabor da maresia!

Dirigi-me logo até ao mar, que eu adoro. Misanagi acompanhou-me. A fascinação por água e por nadar é um factor comum entre nós as duas.

Os outros rapidamente se juntaram a nós. O mar estava muito calmo e conseguíamos nadar com facilidade. Ficamos lá a saltar as ondas, enquanto Kenshin tentava trazer Tomoe para ao pé de nós, que estávamos todos juntos numa zona um pouco afastada, atrás do rebentamento das ondas.

Ela não sabia nadar e estava com um pouco de medo. Mas o mar estava manso e o Kenshin consegui convencê-la a vir ter connosco, mas mesmo naquele lugar seguro, ela abraçava-se a Kenshin a cada onda que passava, até adquirir um pouco mais de confiança.

Os meus amigos foram saindo lentamente da água, só permanecendo eu e Misanagi a partilhar aquele momento de felicidade.

Como era bom estar ali, naquela praia, a brincar na água com a minha melhor amiga!

Fizemos desafios de natação, brincamos e divertimo-nos na água. Por vezes alguém vinha tomar um banho e fazer-nos companhia, mas via-se que nós éramos as que mais apreciávamos água: não saíamos dela.

Por fim, exaustas mas principalmente com fome, dirigimo-nos para as nossas toalhas. Colocamo-las juntas e fomos buscar umas bolachinhas para petiscarmos.

"Sabes Misa-chan" é assim que eu a costumo tratar quando estamos a sós "Tou a adorar este tempo que passamos aqui, juntas. Acho que estas férias vamos nos cansar uma da outra."

O teu riso suave inundou o ar.

"Kao-chan, eu também adoro estar aqui a divertir-me com a malta toda, mas principalmente contigo!" disseste isto e colocaste o braço na minha cintura.

"Olha me estas duas" disse o Kenshin "Estão-se para aqui a comer em plena praia…"

Ok, nós estávamos numa posição esquisita, deitadas de costas viradas uma para a outra e com a mão dela a rodear a minha cintura, mas dizer que nós estávamos… bem… como dizer, a curtir uma com a outra… é demais…

"Misanagi, atiro-lhe eu um punhado de areia, ou queres ser tu a ter esse privilégio?" eu perguntei em voz alta.

"Tenho uma ideia melhor" disseste e partilhaste-a ao meu ouvido.

Eu observei a nossa vítima. Estava de pé, a olhar para nós curioso, expectante.

Nós levantamo-nos de um salto e começamos a persegui-lo na praia.

O Kenshin é muito rápido, mas nós tínhamos o efeito surpresa do nosso lado e também o facto de sermos duas… resumindo e concluímos, apanhamo-lo, ou melhor apanhei-o, mas como perdi o balanço…

Exactamente, fomos parar direitinhos no chão.

"Kaoru?" perguntaste assustado por eu ter ficado quieta nos segundos que se seguiram à nossa espalhafatosa queda…

Eu abri os olhos e vi-te ali, qual meu anjo da guarda, sentado à minha beira. Eu comecei a rir.

"Força Misanagi!" Foi tudo o que eu disse, não te dando tempo para te protegeres do nosso ataque.

Com rapidez agarrei nas tuas mãos e Misangai forçou-te a deitares-te. Como isto tinha que ser partilhado, cada uma ajudou a segurar as tuas mãos sobre a tua cabeça, enquanto que com a nossa mão livre te fizemos cócegas nas costelas.

Tu contorceste-te devido à nossa brincadeira.

"E agora, a quem é que voltas a dizer isso?" perguntou Misanagi.

No espaço de um segundo, tudo mudou. Libertaste-te das nossas mãos, apertaste-nos a ambas contra o teu peito nu e com as tuas mãos a circularem a nossa cintura para nos impedires de escaparmos do teu abraço forte como o aço, presenteaste-nos com cócegas na barriga.

"A vocês." Disseste tu simplesmente.

"Kenshin pára…" começamos a implorar. Começávamos a ter dificuldades em respirar… mas tu não nos largaste, levando-nos a atingir o limite das nossas forças, muitas vezes.

Por fim, libertaste-nos, rindo. "Pronto, agora comam-se aí à vontade!"

Eu e Misanagi trocamos um breve olhar, no chão, a tentar recuperar o controlo da nossa respiração: aquele ruivo muito querido iria pagar pelo que nos fez… Que nervos!!!!

Levantamo-nos do chão e voltamos para as nossas toalhas. O Kenshin ria-se a cada olhar maldoso que lhe deitávamos.

Eu e a Misanagi voltamos a entrar na água e aproveitamos o facto de estarmos sozinhas para planear a nossa vingança… tinha de ser forte…

Pouco depois voltamos a juntar-nos ao grupo que conversava animadamente nas suas toalhas.

Apercebi-me que Tomoe estava com Sayo, o que deixava Kenshin deitado sozinho nas suas toalhas conjuntas. Lembrei-me de o facto de ele ser super friorento e…

…bem, se isto fosse um desenho animado teria aparecido um anjo e um diabo à volta da minha cabeça…

"Não!" diria o anjo.

"Fá-lo, fá-lo, fá-lo…" diria o Diabo.

E claro que…

…O Diabo seria mais forte…

…Mas eu não sou muito má… 

…limitei-me…

…a deitar-me ao pé do Kenshin…

…correcção: Em cima do Kenshin…

O que significa: molhei-o todo!

Ele virou-se, de forma a que eu caísse sobre a toalha de Tomoe.

"Bem, bem" disseste.

Eu sentei-me e escorri a água gelado do meu cabelo para o teu corpo aquecido pelo sol.

"A vingança é um prato que se come frio" sussurrei ao teu ouvido. Sem desviar o meu olhar dos teus belos e exóticos olhos violetas, levantei-me e juntei-me a Misanagi.

Ela estava em pé enrolada na sua toalha. Eu juntei-me a ela, rindo.

A única coisa que me alertou do perigo que corria, foi do grito de Misanagi "Cuidado!"

Só senti um par de braços a rodearem-me e a pegarem-me ao colo. O meu captor quando se afastou suficientemente do grupo ajoelhou-se na areia e depositou-me na areia.

"Ah, Kenshin! Isso não!" disse eu, rodeando o seu pescoço com os meus braços e agarrando-me fortemente, tentando escapar do meu destino.

Mas não consegui e acabei caída na areia. Depois ele ainda me fez cócegas para me obrigar a rodar sobre mim própria, numa tentava de escapar à sua tortura, o que acabou por me encher completamente de areia, devido a eu estar totalmente molhada por ter acabado de vir da água.

Ele largou-me e eu sentei-me. Olhei para a tua face e estava diferente. O sorriso morreu na minha boca.

"Kenshin?" eu disse, inquisitoriamente.

"Desculpa, eu enchi-te toda de areia…"

Eu comecei-me a rir. Era só isso que te estava a preocupar. Por momentos fizeste-me temer que algo de grave tivesse acontecido.

"Tonto…" eu admoestei-te. "Não te preocupes. Eu vou à água e isto sai logo tudo."

Acariciei o teu joelho e como eu as minhas costas estavam voltadas para o grupo, tapavam a sua visão e eles não conseguiam ver o meu gesto com que eu tentava ressegurar-te, eu queria e precisa de voltar a ver um sorriso espontâneo na tua face…

"Bem, mas eu devo estar mesmo muito mal, completamente cheia de areia, para tu te arrependeres do teu gesto tão rapidamente…" eu disse e sorri. Consegui que o teu rosto se iluminasse com um largo sorriso. "…mas eu só te desculpo Kenshin Himura, se tu entrares na água comigo."

Tu concordaste.

"Então, apanha-me se puderes" eu desafiei-te, enquanto me levantava.

Tu eras rápido, mas ainda estavas ajoelhado no chão. Eu dirigi-me à borda da água e mergulhei no mar, afastando-me da costa. Tu rapidamente seguiste os meus passos e quando já estávamos por de trás da zona de rebentamento das ondas, mas num local onde ainda tínhamos pé, apanhaste-me.

"Cá estamos nós, então…" disseste.

Eu observei ao nosso redor. Estávamos afastados da praia e como tínhamos montado o nosso "acampamento" no areal longe do mar, os nossos amigos não eram visíveis, porque a praia tinha um declive acentuado e fazia tipo uma inclinação. Estávamos sós e por um momento senti um tremor a percorrer o meu corpo. Não era receio, muito menos frio, mas não sei explicar o que era.

Tentei distrair-me e afastar-me novamente de ti, mas tu agarraste-me e eu sentia os nossos corpos juntos, a deslocarem-se unidos como um só corpo, devido ao ligeiro movimento das ondas em formação.

Eu afastei-me um pouco e tu largaste-me. Sem teres tempo para reagires, pus-me às tuas cavalitas nas tuas costas, os meus braços a rodearem o teu pescoço e as minhas pernas na tua cintura.

"Consegues nadar um pouco comigo?" perguntei provocadoramente à tua orelha.

"Claro que consigo. Prende a respiração!" foi tudo o que disseste antes de mergulharmos.

Apesar da tua repentina ordem, aguentei-me o tempo que permanecemos debaixo de água. Quando regressamos à superfície, libertei-te enquanto tentava regularizar a minha respiração.

Eu estava bem mais ofegante que tu, tinha sido apanhada de surpresa, mas não tinha querido deixar que me vencesses, por isso é que não me soltei enquanto nadávamos.

"Estás bem?" perguntaste.

Não pude deixar de sorrir com a tua pergunta. Sempre tão preocupado com os outros… eu acenei com a cabeça.

Uma onda a rebentar alertou-nos do facto de nos termos aproximado da costa. Naquela zona, o impacto da onda a rebentar não nos deixava manter o controlo dos movimentos e corremos o risco de sermos levados pela corrente. Para fugirmos à força do seu impacto, fomos obrigados a mergulhar, apesar de eu ainda estar muito ofegante.

Quando regressamos à superfície tu vieste ter comigo e pegaste no meu braço, colocando-o à volta do teu pescoço.

"Segura-te fofinha" disseste. Eu fiz o que tu pediste e tu levaste-nos para uma zona mais calma e segura.

E eu fiquei ali no teu abraço até que a minha respiração voltou ao normal.

"Desculpa" eu disse.

"Porquê?" perguntaste. Eu encolhi os ombros. Não sabia ao certo do que é que estava a pedir desculpa. Talvez da situação, de ter sido necessário que tu me ajudasses ou talvez da brincadeira… Sei l

"Não tens de pedir desculpa por nada" continuaste "simplesmente tás cansada, tiveste a nadar a tarde inteira, depois de uma viagem tão cansativa e uma noite mal dormida. É normal que agora o teu corpo se ressinta."

Falavas suavemente, enquanto afastavas uns cabelos travessos da minha face. Por fim, deste-me um carinhoso beijo na testa.

"Vamos tentar nadar até à margem?" perguntaste, vendo que eu já tinha recuperado o controlo sobre a minha respiração.

Eu larguei-te, ficando ao teu lado. Tu viraste-te ligeiramente, para que nos pudéssemos olhar de frente um para o outro. Eu pus a minha mão sobre o meu peito. "Já está a recuperar o ritmo normal" eu disse.

O gesto seguinte foi irreflectido e espontâneo. Peguei na tua mão e coloquei-a sobre o meu peito, para sentires o meu ritmo cardíaco. Bem, só que me esqueci de um pequeno pormenor… que não é nada pequeno… eu estava só de biquini…

É claro que não consegui evitar ficar corada, quando senti a tua mão quente sobre a minha pele nua…

Tu deves ter reparado na coloração da minha face (impossível não reparar, principalmente estando tão perto) mas mesmo assim, deixaste a tua mão permanecer no meu peito por breves momentos.

"Bem, não está normal. Mas concordo que tá melhor" disseste. A tua face também tinha uma interessante coloração cor-de-rosa…

"Então, vamos aproveitar a próxima onda grande para nos levar até à praia?" sugeri.

"Ok." Respondeste.

Esperamos alguns momentos, lado a lado, evitando olhar-nos, quero dizer, pelo menos eu tentei evitá-lo e como eu não olhei para ti, não sei se tu estavas ou não a olhar para mim…

"Vem aí uma suficiente grande." Avisaste.

A tua mão procurou a minha e eu segurei-a com força. Mergulhamos com o chegar da onda e a sua força conduziu-nos à praia.

Levantei-me e ainda com as mãos dadas, deixamos que as pequenas ondas banhassem os nossos pés. Perspectivávamos juntos o horizonte, o sol que se aproximava perigosamente do abismo e a alegre confusão de cores que inundava o céu de tons alaranjados.

"Sabes uma coisa" eu disse-te. Tu rodeaste os meus ombros com o teu braço forte e seguro "Tou esgotada!"

"Eu sei. Nota-se fofa…"

Eu coloquei o meu braço sobre a tua cintura e encostei a minha cabeça ao teu ombro. De certa forma parecia certo tu protegeres-me a apoiares-me. Eu procurei refúgio no teu abraço, no calor do teu corpo que eu sentia tão perto do meu.

Senti algo na minha nuca, mais que um carinho, um afago. O que era aquilo? Talvez um beijo? Não sei… mas era reconfortante…

E assim, juntos, subimos a praia, na direcção do restante grupo…

-------------**Continua**--------------------

**NA:** bem… estou um pouco envergonhada… O capítulo saiu bem diferente do que eu inicialmente tinha planeado, mas acho que seguiu um bom rumo, não é? É tão bom ver estes dois assim juntinhos…  
Eu não conheço nada do Japão. A cidade de Osaka realmente existe, tirei o nome do mapa, mas agora que tive a ver melhor, reparei que nem sequer fica na costa, apesar de ficar perto dela. Peço desculpa, espero não ofender ninguém com as minhas descrições erróneas. Eu limitei-me a transpor uma praia do sul de Espanha para o sul do Japão e dei-lhe o nome de Osaka. Yamagata é também uma cidade do Japão, mas fica no Norte.  
Peço desculpa mas não vou explicar o uso do verbo "comer" que acho que está bastante compreensível no contexto (entre Misanagi e Kaoru). É um calão usado por cá, onde eu moro, e o único sinónimo que me lembro é curtir…

**Respostas individuais:**

**Lan**** Ayath:** Fico contente sabendo que você não desistiu de ler minha fic. Espero que goste deste capítulo. Acho que já dá para perceber algo, não é? Como é que alguém consegue resistir ao charme de um gajo assim, mesmo ele sendo o namorado da sua melhor amiga? Mas não se preocupe, isto não vai ficar por aqui…

**Sf-chan****:** Então amiga, e agora, que você tá achando desta Kaoru? Já está um pouquinho mais para cima né!?!?!

**Sayuri-chan86:** Muito obrigada por toda a força! Este capítulo foi escrito completamente por instinto, se o tivesses visto à três dias atrás... não tinha mesmo nada a haver... Obrigada por tudo! Bjs!


	5. 5 A festa do pijama, da málíngua e do le...

**Disclaimer****:** Se o Kenshin fosse meu, eu não teria motivo para fazer fanfiction com ele…

**5. A**** festa do pijama, da má-língua e do leite chocolatado!**

A água quente do chuveiro aquecia o meu corpo exausto e reconfortava-me. Poderia lá ficar séculos, se não tivesse Sayo no quarto à espera da sua vez para tomar banho.

Assim, despedi-me da minha amiga água e saí do chuveiro. Enxaguei-me lentamente e enrolei uma toalha à volta do meu corpo e dirigi-me para o quarto.

Quando lá cheguei, um fluxo de sangue correu para as minhas bochechas tingindo-as de um tom rosado. Não tinha ouvido o Kenshin entrar no nosso quarto.

Ele estava a conversar animadamente com as minhas colegas de quarto, e não me ouviram sair do quarto-de-banho.

"Oi!" eu disse, cumprimentando-os. As toalhas do hotel eram um pouco curtas e a que eu usava, mal chegava a meio da minha coxa.

Dirigi-me para a minha cama, que era logo a primeira e ficava na direcção da janela.

"Oi linda! Se já acabaste, então vou eu tomar banho!" disse Sayo, levantando-se num ápice.

Eu respondi-lhe com um aceno de cabeça, enquanto procurava um creme hidratante no meio das minhas coisas.

Encontrei-o por fim, quando a Sayo já tinha desaparecido. Sentei-me na cama, com uma mão sobre o decote e perguntei "Então e vocês os dois já estão prontos?"

"Yep." Respondeu Misanagi "A sobrevivência é dos mais fortes. Quem chega primeiro, toma banho primeiro e despacha-se mais rápido!"

Eu estava sem saber o que fazer. Depois de uns segundos de indecisão, decidi trocar-me no quarto de banho. Mas o Kenshin percebeu o meu embaraço.

"Bem, vou voltar para o meu quarto. Vocês precisam de se arranjar, né? Telefonem quando tiverem prontas, para jantarmos todos juntos!" ele disse, dirigindo-se para a porta do quarto.

Antes de sair, virou-se para trás e atirou-nos um beijo. "Portem-se…" ele disse provocadoramente, saindo apressadamente do quarto, de forma a que a almofada atirada por Misanagi não o atingisse.

A almofada seguinte foi atirada na minha direcção. Não tinha reparado que continuava a observar atentamente a porta, mesmo depois do Kenshin ter saído.

Divertida, atirei-lha de volta. Depois deitei-me sobre a cama.

"Tou cansada!" eu disse.

Misanagi que ocupava a cama sobre a outra janela, deitou-se também sobre ela, virada para mim, com a cabeça apoiada nas suas mãos.

"Eu tou exausta!" Disseste.

"Bem," comecei eu "Temos de nos recompor se queremos aguentar logo à noite…"

Apesar de eu não o querer admitir, estava bastante entusiasmada pela saída logo à noite. Eu adoro música e gostava muito de saber dançar, por isso, tinha adorado quando fomos à discoteca no aniversário de Misanagi. Foi a única vez que lá entrei, e apesar de não saber dançar, como o Sano disse, para as raparigas era fácil, bastava mexer as nossas curvas e abanarmo-nos… que definição mais estúpida, só podia ser coisa dele.

"Acho que eu não vou hoje!" disseste. "Tou demasiado cansada, acho que hoje não estou em condições de aproveitar convenientemente a noite. Se descansar hoje, poderei aproveitar melhor as outras noites!"

"Oh!" deixei escapar…

Olhei pensativamente para Misa-chan por alguns segundos "Acho que tens razão. É melhor ficarmos a descansar esta noite…"

"Não precisas de ficar só por minha causa!" disseste.

"Não… eu realmente estou exausta…" eu disse, escondendo o meu desapontamento.

Apesar de ambicionar muito as saídas nocturnas, afinal de contas eu estava ali para me divertir, eu tinha muito medo e não queria ir sozinha… bem, eu sei que o resto do grupo vai, mas é diferente sem a Misanagi. Eu confio plenamente nela, sem ela a noite perderia a graça…

Eu levantei-me e dirigi-me ao armário onde tinha colocado a roupa. Escolhi uma saia e uma camisola e voltei para a minha cama, e comecei a vestir-me.

Entretanto a Sayo saiu da casa-de-banho.

"Então, que se passa?" perguntou ela, vendo-nos silenciosas.

Misanagi sorriu-lhe e disse-lhe "Nada. Simplesmente estamos esgotadas. Foi um dia bastante cansativo…"

"É. Por isso esta noite não sairemos" eu disse-lhe. Com um sorriso acrescentei "Hoje ficamos a fazer-te companhia!"

Sayo sempre foi uma rapariga muito reservada. Ela é tão simples e sensível, um amor de pessoa.

Há algum tempo confessou-me que anteriormente ambicionara ser freira, mas tinha desistido da ideia porque um dos seus sonhos na vida é o de formar uma família, coisa que não poderia fazer se fosse freira. Nunca tinha imaginado isso, se ela não me tivesse contado… de qualquer forma, ela é muito devota e tem muita fé em Deus.

Além disso, Sayo não aprecia muito os lugares mundanos como bares e muito menos discotecas. Por causa disso, ela esteve para não vir à viagem, mas eu insisti para ela nos fazer companhia. A viagem seria uma semana agradável, na companhia dos nossos amigos, algo diferente, com certeza que lhe iria fazer bem, mesmo que ela não saísse à noite. E claro que ninguém a poderia obrigar a sair se ela não quisesse. Eu prometi-lhe isso!

Esta tinha sido uma das razões pelas quais eu insisti para que Sayo ficasse no quarto comigo e com Misanagi. A outra é que ela é simplesmente adorável. Nunca conheci ninguém tão altruísta, tão dada…

Ela sorriu "A sério? Que bom… realmente não estava com vontade de passar a primeira noite aqui sozinha. Demoro sempre um pouco a habituar-me a lugares diferentes" confessaste.

Eu sorri. Apesar de tudo, seria uma noite bem passada, na vossa querida companhia. Seria diferente, mas o facto de estarmos ali não implicava que tivéssemos de sair todas as noites…

"Podemos ir dar uma volta, depois do jantar" eu sugeri "será divertido passearmos pela marginal à noite."

As duas concordaram comigo e começamos a fazer planos para a nossa noite "caseira".

Rapidamente acabamos de nos arranjar, tendo depois telefonado para o quarto dos rapazes e das outras raparigas, para ver se eles também já estavam prontos.

Algum tempo depois encontramo-nos na recepção e fomos jantar todos juntos.

A comida não era muito melhor que a do almoço. Tentei comer alguma coisa, mas realmente dava-me a volta ao estômago. Reparei que o Kenshin também pouco comeu.

Transmitimos a nossa decisão aos outros. As raparigas (Sura, Sakura e Hikari) ficaram um pouco chateadas, principalmente com Misanagi. Elas estão habituadas a encontrarem-se nas noites do fim-de-semana, com o Kenshin, o Sano e os outros, como já referi anteriormente.

Nunca saí com eles, excepto, como também já disse, no aniversário de Misanagi. Tive de faltar ao trabalho nessa noite, mas valeu a pena.

Mas o Kenshin concordou com a nossa resolução. "Irá fazer-vos bem descansarem" ele disse "a ti também faria" acrescentou, tocando carinhosamente na cara de Tomoe.

"Achas?" ela disse sorridente "Mas eu não perco a nossa primeira noite cá, nem por nada. Amanhã é outro dia e poderei descansar!"

Era ainda muito cedo quando acabamos de jantar. Decidimos subir para os nossos quartos. Tomoe e os rapazes foram para o quarto andar, queriam ainda arrumar umas coisinhas, ou melhor, a Tomoe queria obrigar o Okita a arrumar umas coisinhas. Não precisava de fazer isso a Kenshin, acho que ele é bem mais arrumado até que a própria Tomoe, para nem falar de mim própria…

As raparigas vieram até ao nosso quarto. Falavam alegremente sobre a noite.

"Vá lá, Misanagi, tens de vir connosco…" diziam.

"Eu estou cansada…" respondia Misanagi, com uma voz que deixava algumas dúvidas.

Por esta altura já estávamos nós no quarto. Tínhamos aberto as cortinas que tapavam as grandes janelas. Na varanda do quarto à nossa frente, mas no terceiro andar, estavam quatro rapazes sentados. Eles aproveitaram e meteram conversa connosco.

"Olá!" disseram "De onde é que vocês são?"

"Perto de Yamagata!" respondeu Sura "E vocês?"

"Nagasaqui!" responderam. "Estamos aqui de férias!"

E começaram a conversar com Sura, as outras também se meteram na conversa e cedo já conversamos todos uns com os outros.

No quarto por baixo dos rapazes de Nagasaki, apareceram duas raparigas na varanda. Olharam-nos através das cortinas, sem abrirem a porta. Pareciam aborrecidas por estarmos a conversar tão alegremente com os rapazes.

"Vocês conhecem as raparigas por baixo de vocês?" perguntou Sura divertida.

"Não." Responderam eles. "Sabemos que são de Hokaiama, mais nada."

Mas pelo olhar que elas nos tinham deitado, percebi que a história estava algures mal contada… mas não disse nada das minhas suspeitas.

Entretanto toca o telefone.

"Estou sim?" atendo.

"Hello!" respondem em inglês.

Eu pensava que seria algum dos nossos colegas, mas eles não nos falariam em inglês. Tapo o bocal e digo para as raparigas "estão a falar em inglês!"

Isso atraiu logo a sua atenção.

"Então responde-lhes." disse Misanagi, divertida.

Eu não costumo praticar o meu inglês, mas dei o meu melhor.

Eram alemães, que, segundo disseram, habitavam no quarto 214. Depois perguntaram-me de onde é que eu era.

"Sou de uma cidade vizinha a Yamagata" respondi-lhes em inglês, o melhor que conseguia, mas parece que não fui muito bem sucedida…

"Sim, nós somos vizinhos!" foi a resposta que eu obtive "Vocês estão no quarto 412 e nós no 414…"

Com isto, eu percebi que dificilmente nos iríamos compreender. Estes alemães são doidos. Despedi-me e voltei para perto das minhas colegas.

Numa varanda perto da das raparigas de Hokaiama, estavam uns rapazes loiros a beber cerveja. Fizeram-nos um brinde. Ah! Então tinha sido assim que os "nossos" alemães nos tinham descoberto…

Parece que Osaka era um dos destinos preferidos dos estudantes para passarem a sua viagem de finalistas (viagem de formatura no Brasil). O hotel estava repleto de jovens! A maioria eram Japoneses com as suas escolas, mas como deu para reparar, também haviam vários jovens de outras nacionalidades.

Misanagi estava numa alegre conversa com uns franceses que habitavam um quarto no canto do edifício. Muitas vezes me esqueço que a minha amiga nasceu na França, e viveu lá por 12 longos anos. Via-se que ela estava contente por ter encontrado seus conterrâneos no hotel.

Eu não percebo nada de francês e não percebia patavina do que eles estavam para ali a falar.

As raparigas decidiram ir até ao seu quarto prepararem-se para a noite e despediram-se de nós.

Antes de saírem, viraram-se para Misanagi "Então, quando estiveres pronta, vai ter connosco ao nosso quarto!"

Eu fiquei admirada com estas palavras. Quando elas saíram do quarto eu perguntei a Misanagi "Então, sempre vais sair esta noite?"

"É, as raparigas estavam a chatear-me…" disseste, como se não fosse nada de mais.

Eu deixei-me cair na tua cama, magoada.

"Mas e os nossos planos? Íamos passar uma noite divertida aqui as três no hotel?"

"Nós vamos ter suficiente tempo para estarmos as três juntas durante esta semana." Disseste, voltando para a tua conversa com os franceses.

A Sayo, que estava na cama ao lado daquela onde eu me encontrava, disse-me "Porque é que não vais também?"

Eu olhei para ela. Eu não lhe faria isso, depois de ter prometido passar esta noite com ela e principalmente depois de ela ter confessado o medo de ficar sozinha. Mas o que me tinha magoado foi que Misanagi não me ter convidado a ir com elas, nem tentado insistir comigo… não esperava isso dela.

Tentei que a minha voz soasse alegre. "Achas? Eu estou demasiado cansada para sair hoje. Além disso, já temos coisas planeadas…" O meu sorriso soava falso…

Sayo retribui-me o sorriso.

"Vamos passear, como tínhamos planeado?" perguntei a Sayo.

"Espera pela Misanagi. Ainda é muito cedo para elas saírem, portanto ela ainda vem dar uma volta connosco, não é?" perguntou Sayo.

O tom alto de voz que ela usou, alertou Misanagi. Ela virou-se para trás. "Estavas a falar comigo?"

Sayo repetiu-lhe a pergunta e ela concordou.

Como é que a Sayo se consegue manter assim tão calma? Eu já estava irritada e impaciente.

Ela pegou numa revista, e pôs-se a ler para passar o tempo. Eu sei que ela está certa, afinal de contas, ainda é muito cedo, mas…

Decidi imitar Sayo e procurei algo para me distrair. Por fim, encontrei o leitor de CDs de Misanagi. Certa que ela não se importaria, peguei nele para ouvir música. Decidi ouvir novamente Linkin Park.

Bom, esta música pesada parece óptima para descarregar os nervos. Deitei-me para trás a estudar as letras destas músicas desconhecidas. Isso distraiu-me por longos minutos. Mal me apercebi que Misanagi estava a abandonar o quarto.

Sentei-me na cama e perguntei a Sayo "Aonde é que ela foi."

"Ela…" tu gaguejaste "Ela foi ao quarto dos franceses."

Por alguns segundos fiquei ali sentada, sem reacção. A tua expressão tentava pedir-me desculpa. Mas porque? Por não a teres impedido? Sei lá… A minha atenção estava focalizada a tentar compreender a acção de Misanagi.

Levantei-me e fui até à janela. De lá, conseguia ver Misanagi sentada na cama dos franceses.

Eu não aguentei mais. Virei-me para Sayo e disse-lhe "Ela está a brincar connosco. E nós não temos de suportar isso!"

Comecei a calçar-me. Depois virei-me novamente para Sayo, que me olhava, surpreendida "Vamos dar uma volta" disse-lhe "se ela não nos respeita, porque é que nós temos de esperar por ela?"

"Mas e a Misanagi?" perguntou Sayo, a medo.

"Já trato disso, não te preocupes." Eu disse.

 Já conhecia mais ao menos a estrutura do hotel e observando as varandas consegui descobrir o número do quarto dos franceses, que era o 213.

Saímos para o corredor e dirigimo-nos ao dito quarto. Um dos franceses abriu-nos a porta.

"Misanagi." Eu apenas disse. Pouco percebo de francês, não estava com vontade de tentar falar essa língua caprichosa.

Ela levantou-se e veio ter connosco à porta. Parecia chateada. Reparei que o outro Francês tinha um cigarro e um isqueiro na mão.

"O que foi?" perguntou ela.

O tom de voz dela não me intimidou. Muito pelo contrário.

"Nós vamos dar uma volta." Eu disse simplesmente "Levamos o cartão do quarto. Depois, se quiseres, espera-nos no quarto das raparigas."

Dito isto, virei as costas, e puxei Sayo para ao pé de mim. Deixando Misanagi especada à porta do quarto.

Passado uns momentos, tu perguntaste-me: "E não será perigoso deixar Misanagi sozinha naquele quarto, com uns estranhos?"

"Foi ela que foi para lá, não é? Ela é maior e vacinada, deve ser consciente dos seus actos." Eu disse, sem pensar bem no que dizia e sem ponderar na minha resposta.

Continuava a pensar porque é que ela nos tinha deixado assim. Eu sei que ela às vezes fuma, mas pouco. É apenas um hábito que apanhou nas suas saídas nocturnas. Até o Kenshin fuma no grupo, pelo que eu sei, infelizmente. Mas não vejo razões para ela ir ao quarto dos franceses só para fumar…

Reparei que já tínhamos descido toda a avenida e estávamos quase a chegar à praia.

Eu parei e virei-me para a minha companheira que ia calada.

"Sayo, desculpa-me, por favor… a Misanagi irritou-me e eu acabei por depositar toda a minha raiva em ti!" eu estava sinceramente arrependida "Desculpa! Desculpa por tudo, pela forma como eu me tenho portado e por te ter gritado… desculpa amiga"

Tu apenas me abraçaste.

"Pronto. Estás mais calma agora?" perguntaste.

"Tou." Eu disse com sinceridade.

Paramos por momentos a desfrutar a paisagem que advinha da praia. A noite, qual manto escuro ameaçava rodear-nos. As estrelas, como pontinhos luminosos luziam intermitentes à distância. Uma lua em fase crescente banhava o mar com a sua luz forte, e o seu reflexo podia-se observar na água.

Alguma coisa chamou a minha atenção. Virei-me e descortinei faces conhecidas à distância.

"Olha quem ali vem Sayo!" eu simplesmente disse, sabendo quão satisfeito ela ficaria.

Era Shogo, o irmão de Sayo e os seus amigos. Pararam para falar connosco e cumprimentar Sayo.

Ela ficou muito contente, já não via o irmão desde que tínhamos deixado o autocarro nessa manhã. Soubemos que eles eram os únicos da escola que tinham ficado no terceiro andar e curiosamente no quarto por cima do nosso!

Caminhamos ao longo da marginal enquanto conversávamos. Uma suave brisa marinha brincava com os meus longos cabelos negros e trazia-me o aroma salgado do mar.

Eu pouco participei da conversa. Ainda estava magoada com o que se tinha passado entre mim e a Misanagi. Nós já nos conhecemos há dois anos e durante todo este tempo, só nos chateamos duas vezes, sempre por mal entendidos da parte de Misanagi, pequenas coisas estúpidas mas que Misanagi teve o condão de transformar em grandes histórias…

E nunca ela me tinha irritado assim… nunca…

Mas talvez a culpa tenha sido exclusivamente minha e da minha teimosia. Eu estava magoada por ela não ter insistido para eu sair com ela, enquanto ela provavelmente só estava preocupada comigo e queria que eu descansasse… e essa mágoa que eu guardei, provavelmente fez com que eu exagerasse na questão dos franceses.

E agora, eu estava a ficar preocupada por a ter deixado lá sozinha no quarto deles. Então, sugeri que voltássemos para o hotel.

Sayo passou ligeiramente o seu braço na minha cintura e disse-me "Esquece, vai tudo correr bem. Vais ver que vocês já fazem as pazes."

Eu sorri-lhe, enquanto percorríamos o caminho de volta. A meio da avenida principal, encontramos a Misanagi e o Okita.

"Vínhamos à vossa procura" disse Misanagi "preciso do cartão do nosso quarto para me ir arranjar para a noite."

Foi um pouco fria, mas não se referiu ao que tinha acontecido

"Nós vamos já para o hotel." Eu disse-lhe.

Assim sendo, eles juntaram-se a nós e todos juntos regressamos ao hotel.

Subimos as três juntas até ao quarto que ocupávamos, sempre com um silêncio embaraçado a pairar sobre nós. Simplesmente não tínhamos nada para dizer.

Sayo começou então a conversar animadamente, tentando desanuviar o ambiente entre nós, mas não estava a ser muito sucedida.

Felizmente o telefone veio salva-la daquela situação.

"Tou sim!" atendeu ela.

As suas curtas respostas não me deixavam perceber quem seria do outro lado.

A meio do telefonema, tapou o bocal e virou-se para mim: "É o Kenhsin. A Tomoe não se está a sentir muito bem, está mal disposta e como ele sabe que nós vamos cá ficar esta noite, está a convidar-nos a dormirmos lá…" tu afastaste o telefone ainda mais e acrescente num tom de voz mais baixo "eu não me importava, mas bem, este é o nosso quarto, temos aqui todas as nossas coisas, não é?"

Eu compreendi o que ela queria dizer, então tirei-lhe o telefone.

"Tou, Kenshin! É a Kaoru" eu disse-lhe "olha, nós vamos subir já e ficamos a fazer companhia a Tomoe, mas…" fiz uma breve pausa "nós preferimos ficar no nosso quarto, ok? Nós já subimos e conversamos melhor…"

Como Kenshin concordasse com isto, desliguei o telefone e falei com Misanagi.

"Bem Misa-chan, nós vamos lá combinar as coisas com o Kenshin. Depois leva lá o cartão do quarto, por favor."

O meu tom de voz era apaziguador, e o ok que ela me respondeu, mostrava a sua submissão. Pronto, o episódio dessa noite seria esquecido, passaria incólume, isso era certo…

Eu sorri-lhe uma vez mais antes de sair do quarto e ela retribui-me. Quando cheguei ao corredor, disse simplesmente a Sayo "Não te preocupes, agora ficará tudo bem!"

Subimos por umas escadas laterais que descobrimos e constatamos que nos permitiam poupar tempo, por não termos de percorrer os dois corredores que nos separavam das escadarias principais. Eram mais apertadas que as principais e estavam num canto recôndito e escondido mas compreendi logo que tinham sido uma útil descoberta.

Num instante estávamos à porta do quarto de Kenshin. Batemos e foi ele que nos abriu a porta, com um sorriso lindo nos lábios…

Tomoe estava deitada na cama do meio.

"Então menina…" disse eu, na brincadeira "que foi isso?"

Ela sorriu "É só uma dor de barriga, não tens de te preocupar…"

Eu virei-me para o Kenshin que estava atrás de mim e que era o meu mais fiel apoiante "Eu não disse logo que esta comida devia ser venenosa?"

Sayo sentou-se na cama do fundo, enquanto eu me sentei na primeira cama, dividindo-a com o Kenshin.

"Então, o que é que resolveram?" perguntou ele.

O meu olhar caiu sobre as minhas mãos, por momentos.

"Bem, nós ficamos aqui com a Tomoe um pouco, mas depois vamos dormir para o nosso quarto… afinal é esse o objectivo de cá ficarmos, né?" eu disse com um sorriso.

"Mas assim Misanagi terá de vos acordar quando chegar…"

"Mas se tu pensares bem, será mais fácil se Tomoe…" eu olhei para ela "for antes para o nosso quarto. Afinal de contas, nós somos duas e ela é s

"Não!" respondeu ela categoricamente, sem me deixar terminar a frase. A sua rapidez surpreendeu-me.

"Ela tem razão Kenshin" continuou Tomoe com firmeza "cada uma tem o seu quarto. Não há motivos para andarmos para aqui com trocas."

Ok, eu já tinha notado o desejo de Tomoe em partilhar o quarto com o Kenshin mas… estava a ser um pouco ríspida a falar. Mas ela estava do nosso lado e decidi ajudá-la.

"Bem, nós somos duas, por isso depois de nos retirarmos para o nosso quarto, uma de nós pode vir trazer o cartão do nosso quarto. Como tu levas o do teu quarto, Misanagi só precisa de cá vir buscar o nosso. Assim, ninguém precisa de acordar ninguém."

A minha sugestão fazia sentido e Kenshin acabou por aceitá-la. Entretanto chegou Misanagi e nós partilhamos com ela os nossos planos. Ela concordou.

Pude notar que o clima entre nós estava relativamente melhor.

Os outros também chegaram e ficaram à espera do Kenshin no corredor, enquanto ele fazia as suas últimas recomendações. Depois ele beijou Tomoe na face, despedindo-se também de Sayo e por fim, veio à minha beira e erguendo suavemente a minha face, com a sua mão mal tocando no meu queixo, depositou um beijo carinhoso e um pouco demorado na minha testa.

Eu levantei-me e conduzi-o à porta. Havia tipo um hall entre a entrada do quarto e a porta de saída, cuja parede não permitia ver as camas, muito menos as raparigas lá deitadas.

Ele abriu a porta e eu segurei-lhe a mão. As raparigas tinham já iniciado uma animada conversa, mas mesmo assim eu baixei a voz e sussurrei-lhe "Não te preocupes. Eu cuido bem dela…"

Os seus olhos disseram-me a sua resposta. A sua mão afagou carinhosamente a minha cara. "Eu sei. Por isso é que eu te chamei."

Havia um apelo nestas pequenas palavras ditas num murmúrio. Com a sua outra mão, puxou-me para si, despedindo-se com dois beijos repenicados na minha face.

Eu fechei a porta devagar atrás dele. Depois, silenciosamente voltei para o quarto. O meu olhar encontrou-se com a Sayo, e foi como se as nossas almas tivessem comunicado. Ambas tínhamos compreendido que tínhamos uma missão a cumprir, e pretendíamos dar o nosso melhor.

E o primeiro passo cabia-me a mim…

"Tomoe-chan, agora que estamos aqui sozinhas" eu comecei, receosa, escolhendo delicadamente cada palavra "por favor, diz-nos a verdade… o que é que realmente se passou?"

Ela olhou para nós, admirada. Levantou-se da cada para poder olhar para ambas ao mesmo tempo.

"O que é que queres dizer com isso?"

Eu sabia que ela estava constrangida com a pergunta, mesmo eu, estava pouco à vontade. Não a queria encostar entre a espada e a parede, mas eu sei que um dia isso teria de ser feito, a menos que ela tomasse a iniciativa de me procurar para falar da sua relação com Kenshin.

Decidi uma abordagem directa, estava farta de rodeios, das fugas dela à conversa.

"Tu sabes bem que alguma coisa está mal. E mesmo agora, essa tua dor de estômago, não tem uma origem nervosa?" Eu sei que a Tomoe é muito delicada. No ano anterior, ela teve um esgotamento nervoso, o que nos deixou, a mim e ao Kenshin, muito preocupados! Ela tem realmente uma saúde muito vulnerável…

"Não tem nada a haver com o Kenshin. É só o stress da viagem, e também tou super cansada… e já estou cheia de saudades de casa…"

"Mas como é que vai tudo entre tu e o Kenshin?"

"Vai tudo bem." Respondeste-me com uma voz sumida que me pedia para não te questionar mais.

"Tomoe-chan, a sério, eu estou preocu…"

Ela cortou-me a palavra. "Kaoru, eu já sabia que ia acabar com o Kenshin há muito tempo, ok. É claro que isso me stressa, mas nós estamos bem, percebes? É mesmo aquilo que te disse, estou cansada e com saudades de casa, ok?"

Novamente, o meu olhar cruzou-se com o de Sayo. Ela estava a esquivar-se ao problema, mas nós não podíamos fazer nada contra.

Mudamos de conversa. Tagarelamos sobre tudo e todos, e a conversa acabou por recair na nossa "grande amiga" Yumi, e como ela era má empregada para o seu namorado, Shishio Makoto.

"Sabem uma coisa de que eu sinto mesmo falta!" disse de repente Sayo numa das pausas da conversa. Nós olhamos para ela, sem fazer ideia da resposta.

Ela continuou "Pode parecer disparatado, mas eu bebo sempre uma caneca de leite antes de dormir… sinto mesmo a falta disso…" ela comentou com um sorriso.

"Eu também!" dissemos em simultâneo eu e Tomoe. Depois entreolhamo-nos e desatamos a rir!

"Não seja por isso!" disse Tomoe.

Foi até um dos sacos, encostados a um canto do quarto e tirou de lá pacotes de leites chocolatado, bolachas variadas, pão-de-forma, chocolate para barrar o pão… enfim, coisas suficientes para fazer um festim!

Comemos muito enquanto conversamos, rimos e brincamos! Esquecendo a dor de barriga que tinha sido a razão pela qual ficou no hotel, Tomoe acompanhou-nos e acabamos a noite nos salgados, comendo batatas fritas e afins…

Bem, digamos que tirei a barriga da miséria e vinguei-me da horrível comida de Osaka!

"Vamos fazer um brinde!" sugeriu Tomoe.

Pegamos todas nos nossos pacotes de leite e juntamo-nos.

"A que?" perguntou Sayo.

"À nossa noite!" respondi eu "A esta noite bem passada, a esta maravilhosa festa do pijama! E que se repita por muitas outras noites da nossa vida!"

"Já viram meninas" constatou Tomoe "hoje foi a noite do pijama, da má-língua e do leite chocolatado!"

No meio da nossa festa, toca o telefone.

"Estou!" atende Tomoe. Ela tapa o bocal e vira-se para nós, assustada "não falam…"

Eu tirei-lhe o telefone das mãos e desliguei-o. "Devia ser brincadeira" disse, forçando um sorriso, vendo as caras assustadas das minhas amigas.

Este episódio rapidamente foi esquecido e voltamos à festa… mais ou menos…

Constatamos que já tínhamos comido demasiado e então decidimos começar a arrumar a bagunça que fizemos.

Nisto…

"Knock, knock"

… batem à porta.

A Tomoe aproxima-se e pergunta "Quem é?"

Mas não respondem.

Ela tenta novamente, mas continua sem resposta. Eu aproximo-me dela.

Devagar, abrimos a porta, o suficiente para ver a pessoa.

Era uma loira. Ela olha para nós com uma cara esquisita. Tinha os olhos encavacados e com umas profundas olheiras.

"Hein! Este não é o meu quarto?" pergunta.

Eu respondi-lhe um sonoro "Não" e fechei-lhe a porta.

"Bem" comentou Tomoe "essa rapariga estava mesmo bêbada…"

"Se estava" disse eu.

"Mas aqueles olhos… ela devia também estar ganzada…"

Eu olhei surpresa para Tomoe. Ganzada? Ela está a falar de ganza? Droga?

"Sim" disse Tomoe.

Eu não tinha reparado que estava a pensar em voz alta. Eu sabia que o consumo de droga existia, simplesmente nunca me tinha aproximado desse mundo…

"Knock, knock"

Outra vez a porta?

Desta vez aproximo-me eu primeiro da porta e pergunto quem é. Tal como da primeira vez, ninguém responde.

Eu não estou amedrontada, mas isto está a ser realmente… estranho…

Tomoe vai até à sua mala e quando regressa ao pé de mim, vejo o que ela foi buscar. Era uma pequena adaga, com o cabo maravilhosamente trabalhado.

Eu abro a porta devagarinho, mas não se vê ninguém.

"BUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!" diz uma figura, saltando para a frente do buraco aberto da porta.

Dá um passo atrás assustado e diz "Ei! Não me mates!"

Desatamo-nos a rir, enquanto Tomoe baixa a sua pequena adaga.

"Soujirou-chan…" eu digo.

Ele sorri. Ao seu lado aparece Shogo, o irmão de Sayo.

Ele encontra a figura solitária da irmã no fundo do quarto e diz "Bem, por isso é que o quarto 212 estava vazio…"

Ficamos a conversar longamente sobre as nossas primeiras impressões de Osaka.

"A vossa televisão funciona?" pergunta subitamente Soujirou.

Eu olhei inquisitoriamente para ele. Que raio de pergunta estúpida para se fazer. Ele riu-se da minha cara.

"Ainda não leste as instruções? As televisões estão bloqueadas, é preciso deixar dinheiro como depósito na recepção para que a possas utilizar." Ele explicou.

A minha cara de _Não-acredito-em-ti_, desapareceu quando efectivamente a experimentei e ela não ligava.

"Isto significa no-tv enquanto estivermos de férias" eu disse na brincadeira.

"Bem…" disse Soujirou "Vocês talvez, mas nós não. Temos quatro canais!"

"Não acredito!" gozou Tomoe "E vocês não pagaram nada por isso?"

"Nada mesmo… por isso já sabem, se quiserem ver televisão, apareçam pelo nosso quarto" Soujirou disse provocadoramente. O seu sorriso normalizou-se "A sério, se vocês quiserem ver televisão, podem vir connosco até ao nosso apartamento!"

"Vamos lá?" perguntei às raparigas. Eu sei que Sayo está desejosa de passar um tempo com o irmão, eles são tão chegados.

"Vão vocês" disse Tomoe "eu tou um pouco cansada e mal disposta. Fico já por cá…"

Eu deitei-lhe um olhar reprovador. Ela tinha estado tão bem até agora…

"A sério. Quero ainda dar uma arrumadela ao quarto que estes rapazes…"

O quarto estava bem arrumado. Mas de um momento para o outro percebi tudo! Como o Kenshin levou o cartão para abrir a porta do quarto, se Tomoe fosse connosco, não poderia entrar. Claro que ela podia dormir no nosso quarto e ela sabe disso, mas… ela não quer.

 "Vão lá, a sério" tentou convencer-nos Tomoe. "Eu fico bem!"

"Não vale a pena" eu disse "já é muito tarde."

Consultei o meu relógio, e vi que já passava da meia noite e meia!

"O tempo passou a correr!" comentou Sayo.

"Aproveitamos a companhia dos rapazes e voltamos para o nosso quarto, é melhor. Fica para outro dia a televisão, tá?" eu disse.

Despedimo-nos de Tomoe.

Eu beijei-lhe a face e disse-lhe "se acontecer qualquer coisa, a mínima que for, telefona para o nosso quarto, ok?" esperei para que ela acenasse, mostrando a sua concordância "Bem, eu já cá volto para deixar o cartão do meu quarto para a Misanagi! Dorme bem!"

Descemos com os rapazes e despedimo-nos deles no terceiro andar. Continuamos até ao nosso apartamento.

Estávamos ambas caladas. Quanto a mim, bem, eu ia a pensar em Tomoe. Preciso urgentemente de fazer alguma coisa pela minha manita. Mas o que?

Puxei e repuxei pela minha cabeça, mas não me surgiu nenhuma ideia. Nada… nada…

Talvez eu deva falar com o Kenshin… não sei…

Talvez não me devesse meter, afinal de contas isto é um problema entre eles… mas eu importo-me com a Tomoe-chan e ela não está bem. Por isso, é meu dever, enquanto sua amiga, tentar ajudá-la.

Chegamos ao nosso quarto. Mesmo sem dizer nada, acredito que Sayo soubesse o motivo da minha preocupação. Também ela estava preocupada com Tomoe.

"Eu levo-lhe o cartão, Kaoru." Disse Sayo "deixa-te estar a descansar."

Eu vesti a minha roupa de dormir, ainda preocupada com Tomoe. Esses pensamentos ainda me perseguiam quando Sayo chegou.

"Ela está bem" disseste "não te preocupes."

Enquanto mudavas de roupa, eu lembrei-me subitamente "Vamos experimentar a nossa tv!"

"Força!" apoiou-me Sayo.

E não é que ela funcionava! Começamos a contar os canais. Um… dois… três… tínhamos dez canais!

"Bom!" eu comecei "Não podemos deixar isto passar incólume…"

Aposto que eu devia estar com um sorriso de orelha a orelha quando peguei no telefone. Marquei o número do quarto dos rapazes e atendeu-me o Shogo.

"Okaeri nasai Shogo-chan! Não querem cá vir ter connosco ver televisão? Temos dez canais, incluindo a mtv!"

Pronto, a minha vingança estava completa. Mas os rapazes, mostrando fair play, não fizeram comentários maldosos e aceitaram o nosso convite!

Apareceram lá e ficaram lá um pouco. Eu deitei-me sobre a minha cama a ouvir a mtv, o Soujirou sobre a de Misanagi e o Shogo sentou-se com a irmã a conversar.

Comecei a tornar-me sonolenta e foi a voz de Shogo que me despertou dizendo: "Bem, daqui a pouco tanto o Soujirou como a Kaoru adormecem. É melhor irmo-nos embora."

Eu sorri, pronta para o contradizer, mas realmente era muito tarde. Shogo beijou a irmã e despedindo-se, os rapazes foram-se embora.

"É hora de ir dormir, não é Sayo?" eu disse-lhe.

Ela apontou para a sua cama "Anda para aqui, conversar um pouco."

Eu deitei-me ao seu lado como ela me tinha pedido, mas não aguentamos muito mais. Eu ouvia a respiração regular de Sayo ao meu lado, indicio que ela havia finalmente mergulhado num sono profundo e reparador.

Eu olhei para a cama de Misanagi. Não conseguia evitar estar um pouco preocupada com ela… e com Tomoe, mas isso é outra história.

Pouco depois das duas da manhã, consegui finalmente embarcar rumo ao mundo dos sonhos…

**---------Continua-----------------------------**

**NA:** Pouco K&K aqui… mas prometo, eles vão aparecer nos próximos capítulos… e para arrasar… ;-) Este capítulo é um pouco diferente, mas tem pequenos pormenores que serão muito importantes para o desenrolar da história… Esperem um pouco e vocês verão!

**Respostas individuais:**

**Sf-chan****: **Oi linda!Aqui vai mais um capítulo bem fresquinho… é verdade, senti a sua falta no último capítulo… Também não sabia que vocês faziam uma viagem de formatura. Aproveite bem a sua porque essas coisas só acontecem uma vez na vida… é uma semana única e irrepetível. Portugal perdeu, mas temos de ver o lado bom da coisa! Ficamos em segundo lugar, o melhor que alguma vez conseguimos, a Eurocopa foi um sucesso (a UEFA considerou que foi a melhor organização de sempre) e melhor que tudo, os países lusófonos e todas as comunidades portuguesas por todo o mundo se uniram a uma só voz para apoiar Portugal! "Vá lá malta" significa "Vamos galera!". Não se preocupe, quando tiver alguma dúvida é só perguntar, eu tenho todo o gosto em te responder! Eu só conheço Inu Yasha por nome, nunca passou aqui esse anime… :-( Bjs!!

**Sayuri-chan86:** Oi fofa! Adorei a sua review! Mesmo simpática! Não te preocupes, tenho planos enormes e lindos para o Kenshin e a Kaoru… :-) Bjs fofos!

**Kenjutsu**** Komachi:** Oi querida! Não diga essas coisas que me deixa embaraçada… Fico muito contente por saber que você está gostando da minha histórinha… e não se preocupe, ainda vêem aí muitos momentos fofos como esse… Bjs!


	6. 6 Deixa voar os sonhos

**Disclaimer****:** tão certo quanto as estrelas brilham no alto do céu, os rios correm para o mar e o mundo gira à volta do sol, o Kenshin não é e nunca será meu...

Para a minha queridíssima amiga, crítica e tudo o mais Sf-chan!!! Tou com saudades tuas fofa…

**6. Deixa voar os sonhos…**

Acordei com o barulho de vozes distantes no corredor do hotel. Podia sentir a presença quente e agradável de Sayo deitada ao meu lado na cama.

Abri finalmente os olhos depois de uns minutos melosos e descobri a figura de Misanagi profundamente adormecida sobre a sua cama.

Lembranças da noite afloraram à minha cabeça e recordei-me vagamente de ter acordado algumas vezes durante a noite para verificar se Misanagi já se encontrava no quarto, tendo só conseguido descansar, depois de encontrar a sua figura solitária a dormir.

Espreguicei-me com cuidado para não acordar a minha companheira e deixei-me ficar preguiçosamente na cama. Afinal de contas, estava de férias e a liberdade de horários é um dos melhores benefícios das férias. Bem, sempre havia o horário das refeições, que se continuasse deitada perderia o pequeno almoço, mas valia a pena esse preço para poder ficar preguiçosamente na cama.

Não sei quanto tempo fiquei assim, embalada nos meus pensamentos optimistas. Ligeiros movimentos, indicando que a minha companheira estava suavemente a acordar, despertaram-me.

"Bom dia!" saudei-a, inclinando-me para ela.

Ela abriu os seus grandes olhos suaves, cor de avelã. O seu rosto abriu-se num sorriso luminosos quando os seus olhos capturaram os meus.

"Bom dia!" retribuíste simplesmente.

"Tá uma manhã radiosa…" eu disse com um sorriso.

"Que horas são?"

"Suficientemente tarde para termos perdido o pequeno-almoço… mas suficientemente cedo para fazermos o que quiseres!"

"Bem… eu não tenho fome nenhuma…" disseste com um suspiro "como é que vamos gastar a nossa primeira manhã por aqui?"

"Deixo isso à tua escolha… para mim, qualquer coisa está bem."

"Podíamos ir até à praia…" sugeriste.

"Não sei…" respondi-te, pensativa "Só nós as duas não seria tão divertido…"

"É…"

Ficamos neste impasse por alguns momentos…

"Bem, também podemos ir dar um mergulho na piscina do hotel!"

""ptima ideia!" respondi animada.

"Xiu!" avisaste. Depois, baixando o tom de voz explicaste "A Misanagi ainda está a dormir!"

Eu olhei para a cama ao nosso lado. Tinha-me esquecido completamente da presença dela…

Virei-me novamente para a Sayo "Já viste, coitada da Misanagi. Podia ter levado um susto enorme quando chegou ao quarto esta noite e viu a minha cama vazia…"

As nossas gargalhadas cristalinas encheram o ar, fazendo com que Misanagi se revolvesse na sua cama.

"É melhor irmo-nos embora, senão ainda a acordamos." Disseste. És sempre a mesma, sempre preocupada com os outros, colocando o seu bem-estar à frente do teu.

"Ok. Então vamos mudar-nos, em silêncio…"

"Não vale a pena" a voz melosa de Misanagi cortou-me a palavra. "Já estou acordada."

"Ups… Desculpa fofa, não queríamos acordar-te…"

Misangai virou-se na cama, voltando-se para nós. Os seus olhos sorridentes encontraram-nos. "Bom dia meninas! Não faz mal…"

"Então a noite foi boa?" perguntei-lhe.

""ptima!" foi a resposta alegre da Misanagi.

"Nós estávamos a ponderar se não ficaste assustada quando chegaste e deste com a cama da Kaoru vazia?" perguntou Sayo.

"Vazia?"

"Sim, nós dormimos juntas na cama da Sayo."

"Ai foi? Não dei conta. Estava tão cansada quando cheguei e além disso não vos queria acordar, portanto…" um enorme bocejo obrigou-te a fazer uma pausa "não liguei a luz…"

Eu sentei-me na cama da Misanagi e dei-lhe um beijo suave na face.

"Nós vamos até à piscina. Queres vir?"

"Não, obrigada. Acho que vou dormir um pouco mais. Estou ainda muito cansada."

"Fazes bem… então a gente vai, ok? Descansa, que precisas…"

Vestimo-nos em silêncio e dirigimo-nos para a piscina do hotel, deixando uma já adormecida Misanagi no quarto.

A piscina era enorme e bastante profunda no centro. Contudo, uma vez que era ainda muito cedo, a cristalina água estava gelada. Não podíamos ficar quietas, portanto fizemos vários jogos de natação, para aquecermos.

Estávamos sozinhas no recinto da piscina. Por vezes passavam por lá hóspedes do hotel, inclusive colegas nossos, mas nenhum tinha coragem de ficar… até que chegaram dois rapazes e nos viram ali sozinhas…

Para nos impressionar, um deles tirou a t-shirt, ficando só com calções de banho e mergulhou perfeitamente na água azul… mas que ao primeiro contacto, principalmente em alguém que andou ao sol, é completamente gelada!

Pois é, parece que o nosso amigo não gostou muito da temperatura, pois saiu logo no outro lado da piscina, dizendo para o seu companheiro "Parece que acabei de mergulhar num balde com gelo!"

E desapareceram os dois do recinto da piscina, sem sequer olharem para trás novamente…

Bem… também, nós as duas desatamo-nos a rir que nem umas perdidas quando eles desapareceram na ombreira da porta que os conduz para o interior do hotel…

Cansadas do esforço físico, saímos da água e dirigimo-nos para as cadeiras de praia que se encontravam no recinto e esticamo-nos lá ao sol quente da manhã.

Estávamos nós lá bem deitadinhas a aproveitar o calor, vegetando que nem répteis, quando uma voz por trás de nós chamou a nossa atenção.

"Olha que duas!"

Nem precisei de me virar para trás para ver quem tinha chegado, pois reconheci logo aquela voz inconfundível, que eu reconheceria em qualquer lugar do mundo e que pertence ao Kenshin.

"Oi!" saudei. Além do Kenshin, vinha também Tomoe, Okita e o Katsu.

Eles sentaram-se ao sol connosco. Vinham com as roupas de praia vestidas, indubitavelmente tinham lá passado toda a manh

E bem, é claro que durante o caminho do hotel à praia e também o caminho inverso, realizaram umas paragens obrigatórias (já que tinham a Tomoe no grupo) para compras.

A minha manita mostrou-nos toda empolgada as aquisições dessa manhã. Depois falou-nos do mar delicioso e do calor agradável que se fazia sentir na praia. Rimo-nos com histórias da noite anterior e partilhamos alguns dos episódios com os rapazes.

Eles também nos falaram da discoteca, a famosa _Revolution_onde eles tinham ido a noite anterior. Quando demos por nós, já passava do meio-dia e ainda nos queríamos ir arranjar antes do almoço, bem como acordar a melga da Misanagi que tínhamos deixado na cama.

Foi com muita pena que deixamos o recinto da piscina e entramos no hotel, conversando animadamente. Dirigimo-nos para as escadas, passando pela recepção do hotel.

Apesar de só estarmos no hotel à um dia, já o conhecíamos suficientemente bem para nos abstrairmos do que nos rodeava. Por isso não reparamos na figura solitária ao balcão.

Qual não é o meu espanto quando ouço uma voz muito minha conhecida.

"Então Jou-chan, já não se fala aos amigos?"

Eu parei no meu lugar. Aposto que a minha surpresa e admiração estavam estampadas por todo o meu rosto. Não era possível, simplesmente não era. Será que eu estava a ouvir vozes?

Quando finalmente me recompus, consegui virar-me. A esta altura a pessoa já estava bem mais perto de mim e os meus amigos estavam a cumprimentá-lo.

Coloquei as minhas mãos na cintura, com a cabeça ligeiramente inclinada, tentando fazer uma cara de má.

"Sanosuke Sagara, mas que raio estás tu a fazer aqui?"

Ele veio até ao pé de mim e rodeou suavemente a minha cintura com uma dos seus braços fortes. Inclinou-se, depositando um beijo carinhoso na minha face.

"Achavas que te vias livre de mim assim tão facilmente?"

"Doido! Maluco! Mas o que é que tu estás a fazer? Como é que tu chegaste até aqui, a Osaka? Tonto…" as palavras atropelavam-se na minha boca, na sua ânsia de saírem.

Tu desataste a rir. Eu sei que estava a fazer uma figura idiota à tua frente, mas não o conseguia evitar… afinal de contas estava super curiosa.

"Bem.." começaste, ao mesmo tempo que coçavas a cabeça "Não aguentei ver-vos partir. Então, fui chatear os meus pais. Depois de alguma insistência eles deixaram-me vir. Peguei no carro a meio da noite e vim até aqui."

Lançaste um sorriso triunfante só para me provocares "Claro que a minha lata velha é muito mais rápida que o vosso autocarro, logo demorei muito menos que vocês a chegarem c"

Eu abanei a cabeça perante a tua façanha. Não sabia se admirar-te por teres desafiado os teus pais, já que não te dás muito bem com eles, ou se te repreender por teres vindo todo este caminho e ainda por cima de noite.

Tu olhaste para mim e desataste-te a rir.

"Eu conheço muito bem esse teu olhar Jou-chan. Não penses sequer em dizer algo porque eu já cá estou e nada consegue mudar esse facto"

Desatei-me a rir, claro, com essa tua tirada. Não que eu estivesse mal acompanhada, mas com o Sano em Osaka, a viagem seria completamente diferente…

"Agora minha amiga, já podemos apanhar uma boa bebedeira juntos." continuaste "Gatinhas, me aguardem! Sanosuke tá chegando!"

"Pronto, agora que o _papa-todas_ está cá, não vai sobrar gajas para ninguém." Disse o Katsu, o melhor amigo de Sano.

"Katsu, meu amigo! É claro que elas até vão fazer fila para me admirarem mas… bem, tu és meu amigo, eu divido-as contigo…"

"Até parece…" disse Katsu com um sorriso céptico.

Sano olhou à volta, analisando os seus arredores.

"Bem, eu fico com as morenas. Tu podes ficar com as loiras…" rematou Sano. Pelo menos nisso demonstrou alguma sabedoria. É certo e sabido que a maioria dos japoneses são morenos…

"E o Kenshin pode ficar com as ruivas…" acrescentou com um sorriso sarcástico na cara.

Com esta tirada, só consegui abanar a cabeça. O Sano está igual, sempre foi assim, desde tempos remotos, desde que eu o conheço. E eu já o conheço há muito tempo. Mas ele consegue sempre sorrir apesar de todos os seus problemas… É o eterno optimista!

"Mas malta" disse Sano "tenho um problema…"

Nós entreolhamo-nos. Os problemas de Sano geralmente significavam falta de dinheiro.

"Ninguém aqui tem dinheiro para te emprestar" disse Tomoe, na brincadeira.

"Oh, quanto a isso não tou preocupado. Depois de tudo quanto a Jou-chan me chateou para eu vir, tenho a certeza que ela não se importará de pagar as minhas despesas por aqui…" disse Sano, fazendo uma cara de santinho, que deixa muito a desejar…

"Pois, pois. E não queres mais nada?" perguntei eu.

"O almoço era bem vindo" disseste tu muito depressa. Fizeste uma pausa "Mas claro que não pode ser cozinhado por ti!"

Eu cerrei os meus punhos, fingindo que te ia dar um murro. Porque é que tens de estar sempre a provocar-me e a gozar comigo e com os meus pobres cozinhados.

"Não te desejava outro mal…" ouvi Kenshin dizer em surdina.

"Tu também!" disse, virando-me para ele e fingindo dar-lhe um murro no estômago.

Ele apanhou o meu punho e com a sua mão livre, fez-me cócegas na barriga.

"Ei! Isso não vale!" foi a única coisa que consegui dizer.

O Sano abraçou-me por trás, prendendo-me os movimentos, impedindo-me de me proteger contra os ataques do Kenshin.

"Tudo é justo no amor e na guerra Jou-chan" ele disse.

Quando os rapazes se fartaram de me torturar, o Sano voltou à carga.

"Pronto, agora que isso está resolvido, quero falar-vos do meu outro problema." Fez uma pausa solene. Nós olhamos para ele, expectantes sobre o que iria sair dali. "O hotel está cheio."

De todos os problemas que poderíamos pensar, este era o único que não me tinha ocorrido.

"Parece que o teu problema é mais sério do que o que inicialmente julgamos" interveio Tomoe.

"Oh!" O meu desapontamento era evidente "E o que é que vamos fazer?"

"Bem, como os quartos têm as camas todas juntas, ele pode ficar connosco." Sugeriu Kenshin.

"É! Boa ideia!" apoiou Okita.

"Sim!" disse Tomoe "mais um para encher o nosso quarto!"

O Kenshin pareceu ligeiramente embaraçado. Acho que a ideia dele era recambiar Tomoe para um quarto de raparigas e o Sano ficar no deles. Reparei que se debateu com as suas ideias por alguns segundos, mas acabou por desistir perante o enorme sorriso de Tomoe.

Fiquei com um pouco de ciúmes. Eu não me importaria minimamente de dormir com Misanagi e lhe dar a minha cama. Afinal de contas, ele é principalmente meu amigo, Tomoe só o conheceu pela minha intervenção. Rapidamente afastei essas ideias. Todos eles são meus amigos… não tenho qualquer motivo para sentir ciúmes…

"Uau! Então, tá tudo combinado…" disse o Sano, sorrindo.

"Bem, mas temos que falar com o recepcionista" disse eu.

"Porque? Eu vou ficar com vocês. Não tenho de pagar quarto…"

"Não é bem assim Sano." Ajudou-me Kenshin "Deves ser honesto. E se surgir algum problema?"

"É verdade." Eu apoiei-o "além disso, se não fizeres isso, não tens direito às refeições."

Com o Sano já convencido, mandamos os outros irem arranjar-se, enquanto eu e o Kenshin tratávamos da situação do Sano. Demorou um pouco, mas por fim, subimos juntos as escadas do hotel.

Eu ia à frente dos rapazes e durante a subida, uma ideia afluiu-me à cabeça, por isso parei de rompante e virei-me. O rapaz que ia atrás de mim, não teve tempo de conter-se e embatemos. Mas com rápidos reflexos, amparou-me, impedindo que ambos caíssemos das escadas abaixo…

E foi assim que me deparei novamente nos braços do Kenshin… Fiquei assim apenas uns segundos, o tempo necessário para recuperar o equilíbrio… mas também o tempo necessário para que o seu perfume penetrasse no meu olfacto…

Apoiando-me nele, afastei-me do seu abraço. Os nossos olhares cruzaram-se, as nossas faces tão perto uma da outra que podia sentir a sua respiração quente a banhar o meu rosto, os seus lábios suaves assustadoramente, mas ao mesmo tempo tentadoramente, perto dos meus…

"Vocês tão bem?" perguntou Sano.

Ele ia um pouco atrás de nós, portanto não tinha sofrido neste "choque em cadeia." Eu tinha deslizado um degrau e encontrava-me ao mesmo nível que o Kenshin.

"Eu estou bem!" disse, assegurando ambos que me olhavam preocupados.

"Porque é que paraste tão subitamente, fofinha?" perguntou-me o Kenshin. A sua mão ainda rodeava carinhosamente a minha cintura, com medo que eu me tivesse sentido mal e que pudesse ter uma recaída.

"É que me lembrei…" fiquei corada num instante e não consegui continuar.

"O que é que foi Jou-chan?" perguntou o Sano. A sua preocupação comigo era evidente e surpreendeu-me.

Eu comecei a rir, para desanuviar o ambiente e consegui. "Eu estou bem" eu disse, mas apesar disso não afastei a mão do Kenshin da minha cintura…

"É que algo não bate certo Sanosuke." Fiz uma pausa "Então e a Megumi? Aconteceu alguma coisa entre vocês?"

"Ahahahahah!" riu-se estrondosamente o Sano. "Era isso que te preocupava? Doida…"

"Queres parar de rir e explicar-me o que se passa?" eu disse, não achando muita piada à situação.

"Bem, houve uma mudança de planos e a tua prima só chega na quinta-feira. Então, eu pensei o que é que eu ficaria a fazer naquele fim do mundo sem vocês? Aquilo lá está mesmo solitário…" uma leve sombra passou nos olhos do meu velho amigo, mas ele rapidamente a afastou "Então chateei os meus velhos e… cá estou eu!"

Com a minha mão acariciei apaziguadoramente o braço do Sano. "Ainda bem que o fizeste. Acho que esta viagem vai ser muito mais interessante do que o que eu julguei, agora que tas aqui…"

Recomeçamos a subida e a voz do Sano cortou o silêncio.

"Sabes Kaoru, tenho planos gigantescos para nós os dois, ou os três… bebedeiras todas as noites… quero te ver na night. Aqui, não tens maneira de nos escapar, não é verdade Kenshin?"

"Claro!" ajudou o Kenshin.

Abri a boca para responder à questão maliciosa do Seno, mas não fui capaz… eu e o Sano estamos sempre a picar-nos mutuamente, é uma constante na nossa vida, mas naquele momento não consegui responder-lhe.

"Bem, segundo andar, aqui estamos… Eu fico por aqui! Até já!" eu disse, e afastei-me correndo sem lhes responder ou olhar para trás. Não ouvi os seus passos a subir as escadas, por isso presumo que ficaram a ver-me desaparecer pelo corredor…

Parei na esquina, escorreguei pela parede e sentei-me no chão e limpei uma lágrima marota que me escapou e estava a escorrer pela minha face.

O Sano é um rapaz um pouco imaturo e brincalhão, mas é um rapaz de ouro, um amigo fiel… não merece nada do que vida lhe deu… o pai bêbado, que vingava nele todas as suas infelicidades, a mãe demasiado fraca para se intrometer… mas apesar do que se poderia pensar isso só o ajudou a crescer forte e seguro. Fiel a quem ele gosta, um amigo digno dos seus amigos… mas muito vulnerável por dentro…

Que sorte por o ter como amigo…

Levantei-me e compus-me. Agora a vida dele está melhor e tem amigos que o ajudem a suportar o seu peso. Tem-me a mim, pelo menos…

Dirigi-me ao meu quarto e pus um sorriso na minha cara. As raparigas estavam quase prontas.

Eu tomei um duche rápido e vesti a primeira roupa que me veio à mão. Em breve, estávamos já a descer e a encontrarmo-nos com os outros para almoçarmos juntos.

Uma refeição com o Sano ao lado, era muito diferente que sem ele. Ele fazia-nos rir com histórias e conversa, tornando-nos muito mais animados e eu dei por mim a comer mais do que nas refeições anterior, apesar do péssimo tempero da comida.

"Então o que é que vamos fazer logo à tarde?"

"Compras!" disse logo Tomoe, olhando directamente para os olhos do Kenshin. Ele acedeu ao seu pedido, sem ser necessário pronunciá-lo.

"Praia, garotas" disse Katsu.

"Sol, descanso e já agora Tomoe, podias preparar um lanchinho…" completou Sano.

"Estes dois são incuráveis!" comentou Misanagi.

"E nós Misa-chan?" perguntei, piscando o olho "Continuamos com o nosso desporto preferido, natação?"

Continuei, desta vez dirigindo-me a Sayo, sem deixar que Misanagi respondesse à minha questão "E tu, claro que nos fazes companhia, né Sayo-chan…"

"Bem, eu e as raparigas já temos umas coisas combinadas…" interrompeu Misanagi.

Eu olhei-te, um pouco magoada. Mais uma vez, não me estavas a incluir nos teus projectos…

"Por falar nelas, onde é que aquelas três se terão metido?" perguntou Sayo, cortando a minha conversa com Misanagi.

"Não faço a menor ideia" respondeu Misanagi "devem vir almoçar mais tarde…"

Decidi deixar passar o assunto (outra vez).

"Bem Sayo, parece que sobramos nós. O que é que vamos fazer esta tarde? Vamos para a praia com os rapazes, ou às compras com a Tomoe? Ou podemos fazer qualquer outra coisa…" perguntei à minha amiga, tentando esconder ao máximo o tom de mágoa na minha voz.

"Eu tenho de ir à farmácia, fazer umas comprinhas… Se me quiseres acompanhar…"

"Claro!" respondi.

E foi assim que o grupo acabou todo fraccionado nessa tarde. As raparigas desapareceram, sei lá eu para onde. Não perguntei. Os outros subiram para o seu quarto para se arranjarem para a tarde.

À ultima hora, Soujirou decidiu vir comigo e com a Sayo à farmácia. Nenhum de nós conhecia a cidade, portanto tivemos de percorrer várias ruas de Osaka até encontrarmos uma farmácia de serviço.

A Sayo entrou sozinha, para comprar não sei o que, que ela precisava… Pensando nisso, surpreendeu-me um pouco que ela tivesse de vir à farmácia, mas não fiz perguntas.

Eu fiquei com o Soujirou no exterior, a conversar. Apesar de sermos colegas, não o conheço muito bem. Ele dá-se mais com o grupo do Shogo e raramente falo com ele a sós, mas ele parece-me um rapaz interessante, inteligente e simpático. Tem sempre um sorriso simples a bailar-lhe nos lábios, um sorriso que transpira paz.

"Já está!" enunciou efusivamente Sayo, saindo da loja.

"E agora, onde é que as meninas querem ir?" perguntou educadamente Soujirou.

"Sei lá, Sou-chan. Ainda é muito cedo, podíamos ir dar uma volta…" sugeriu Sayo.

"Por mim tudo bem" acedi.

Descemos uma praça movimentada.

"Olha, o cinema! Bem que podemos vir ver um filme um dia destes…" eu disse.

"É! Até estão uns filmes fixes em cartaz…"

"A sessão da tarde começa ás 5h30 e a da noite é às 9h… temos de cá vir um dia."

"E agora, o que é que vamos fazer? Passa pouco das 2h da tarde…"

Eu encolhi os ombros… "Bem, podemos continuar a andar…"

A rua desembocava numa praceta onde se via um rio ao longe, e do outro lado do rio…

"Um parque de diversões!" gritou Sayo maravilhada, avistando diversos carrosséis na distância.

Em passo apressado transpusemos a bonita praça, em direcção ao rio, que era atravessado por uma ponte pedonal de pedra, e que parecia bastante antiga.

A alegria do ambiente invadiu-nos logo à chegada. Aquela hora, somente os carrosséis mais infantis estavam abertos.

Sorrisos de crianças chegam aos nossos ouvidos, enquanto que as luzes coloridas dos carrosséis atraíam os nossos olhos. Músicas infantis vibravam no parque.

Paramos a observar as crianças divertidas a passear em barquinhos, carros e motas no trilho definido do carrossel.

Um pequeno rapaz de cerca de três anos chamou a minha atenção. Ele conduzia um colorido carro de corrida e acenava entusiasticamente à sua família sempre que passava por eles. Mas o que mais me atraiu nele foi o seu grande sorriso, o sorriso de alguém que vê os seus sonhos serem satisfeitos.

Deixei que todo o ambiente familiar me envolvesse e lembrei-me do meu pai e das noites divertidas que passei com ele, quando era pequenina e ele me trazia a parques semelhantes.

Mais à frente, crianças montavam póneis verdadeiros. Ao princípio pareciam receosas, mas logo se habituavam ao jeito do animal.

"Bem, e nós? Parece que só a secção infantil está aberta…"

"O que é que vocês acham daquilo?" perguntou Sayo divertida.

Olhei para o carrossel que a minha amiga apontava. Era um típico carrossel de dois andares, onde figuravam girafas, cavalos, carros, chávenas numa alegre mistura de animais e objectos.

"Nós estamos aqui para nos divertirmos um bocado, não é verdade? Devemos aproveitar esta semana ao máximo!" eu disse.

Dirigimo-nos para o dito carrossel e após comprarmos as fichas, fomos escolher o nosso meio de transporte. A nossa escolha acabou por recair numa elegante chávena de chá.

Sentamo-nos bem juntinhos e como somos todos os três bastante elegantes, a chávena rodopiava alegremente ao som da música engraçada. As nossas gargalhadas elevavam-se no ar, apesar da música.

Os meus cabelos e os de Sayo rodopiavam alegremente ao sabor do vento! Decidimos repetir a viagem, confortavelmente sentados na nossa chávena, como se não pudesse haver outro meio de transporte mais confortável que aquela simples chávena cujos rebordos estavam pintados de um alegre tom vermelho!

Depois decidimos tentar os carrinhos de choque. Cada um adquiriu o seu carrinho e divertimo-nos com as nossas peripécias de condutores malucos, sem carta de condução (carteira, para os brasileiros, eu acho) nem nada parecido…

Também tentamos tiro ao alvo e posso dizer que eu e o Soujirou fomos muito bem sucedidos. Também, temos ambos um excelente treino em artes marciais, logo outra coisa não seria de se esperar…

A Sayo não nos ficou muito aquém, mas não conseguiu o tão desejado prémio. Mas o Soujirou, cavalheiro como sempre, ofereceu-lhe o bonito ursinho de pelúcia que ele tinha ganho. Eu transportava um lindíssimo cãozinho com olhos ternurentos que tinha adquirido. O Soujirou transportava uma enorme bengala quase da sua altura, cheia de chupa-chupas (pirulitos no Brasil, eu acho, ou qualquer coisa do género…).

À saída deparamo-nos com um enorme touro mecânico sobre um colchão de ar.

"Menina bonita, não quer tentar aguentar em cima do touro?" perguntou o vendedor para a Sayo.

"Porque é que não tentas?" provoquei-a.

"Eu?" perguntaste, com os teus lindos olhos castanhos super abertos, cheios de espanto a fitarem a minha cara.

"Tenho uma ideia. Podíamos tentar as duas…" eu disse.

"O que?! Tu tas maluca…"

Com sorrisos e palavras mansas, consegui convencer a Sayo a subir comigo para o touro. O objectivo era aguentarmos lá em cima por um minuto, enquanto ele rodopiava e mexia, tentando deitar-nos abaixo.

Deixamos os nossos animaizinhos de pelúcia com o Soujirou e fomos tentar "domar" o temível touro.

Eu sentei-me atrás da Sayo e rodeei a sua cintura com os meus braços, de forma a também me agarrar ao suporte de metal nas costas do touro, mas também para lhe dar segurança.

O animal mecânico começou a mexer-se devagar, para nos habituarmos. Aquilo até era divertido e para meu contentamento, passado o medo inicial, também Sayo estava a gostar da viagem.

A velocidade aumentou vertiginosamente à medida que o tempo passava, mas nós seguramo-nos firmemente no topo do touro, entre risos e gargalhadas!

Por fim acabou a viagem e tavamos ambas um pouco tontas, então sentamo-nos um pouco à beira do colchão, a rirmo-nos que nem umas perdidas com o Soujirou. O dono do touro veio ter connosco entregar-nos o nosso prémio: uma garrafa de vinho.

Extenuadas, deixamos que Soujirou nos conduzisse até ao hotel. Tivemos de dar umas voltitas para nos pormos no rumo certo, mas uma vez avistado o mar, conseguimos rapidamente encontrar o caminho de volta.

Decidimos ir até ao recinto da piscina, primeiro, para inspeccionar se algum dos nossos amigos lá se encontrava.

Num grupo de cadeiras um pouco afastadas, mas com uma óptima vista para os arredores, estava situado o grupo do Shishio e da Yumi, que obviamente estavam a criticar todo o ser vivo que se encontrava na área da piscina.

Numa mesa da esplanada, vi o grupo do Enishi a tomar uma bebida.

O grupo dos alemães do dia anterior também lá se encontravam a tomar banho de sol. Não me apetecia muito voltar a encará-los, portanto puxei os meus amigos para dentro do hotel.

Subimos ao nosso quarto, já que tínhamos ficado nós com o cartão da porta e pousamos lá as coisas. Já eram quase 5h30, tínhamos passado uma tarde muito divertida no parque e o tempo tinha passado num corrupio.

Por decisão mútua, resolvemos ir ter com os outros à praia, pelo menos para lanchar. Pegamos nas toalhas e eu juntei um livro na minha carteira para me entreter e emprestamos uma toalha suplementar ao Soujirou, pois o seu quarto estava vazio e ele não tinha o cartão para lá entrar. Nós tínhamos as nossas roupas de banho vestidas por baixo, portanto num instante estávamos prontos para partirmos.

Os nossos amigos estavam no mesmo lugar que no dia anterior, e junto a eles encontravam-se também os companheiros de quarto do Soujirou, o Shogo Amakusa (irmão da Sayo) e o Shouzo. As raparigas não estavam lá.

Esticamos as nossas toalhas na areia. Eu decidi ir dar um mergulho, acompanhado pelo Sano e pelo Kenshin, enquanto que a Sayo e o Soujirou se deitaram ao pé do Shougo.

O mar estava super calma e nadamos juntos para dentro do oceano, tendo depois começado a boiar, observando o sol incandescente sobre nós.

"Eu vou gastar um pouco mais as minhas energias" disse o Sano, afastando-se.

Eu e o Kenshin ficamos a vogar ao sabor das ondas, observando o maravilhoso espectáculo que a natureza nos oferece todos os dias ao entardecer, e que poucas vezes desfrutamos.

Sobre nós, no céu azul cintilante, voavam alegres gaivotas velozes, embaladas pela agradável brisa marinha que se tinha levantado durante a tarde.

Tentei, em vão, descortinar as diferentes cores que tingiam o céu, enquanto o reinado do Sol entrava em declínio. Espontaneamente, ergui a minha mão para o céu.

"Está tão perto…" eu disse num murmúrio.

"Dá a sensação que lhe podemos tocar…" retorquiu o Kenshin.

Eu olhei para o lado e reparei que ele não observava o céu, mas a mim… a minha garganta ficou como seca. Não que eu me sentisse envergonhada, era qualquer outra coisa, algo diferente, que não consigo explicar… mas fazia-me sentir especial, como se eu fosse a única mulher no mundo…

A minha mão tinha caído sobre a água, durante a minha deambulação pelos olhos do Kenshin, mas o meu gesto não lhe tinha passado despercebido.

Ele segurou a minha mão com cuidado e carinho como se de algo precioso e delicado se tratasse. Com o seu polegar acariciou-a.

O meu olhar fugiu para as nossas mão unidas, mas rapidamente regressou à sua face, onde figurava um sorriso sincero que atingia também o seu olhar. E foi neste que me perdi, no seu olhar… nos seus deliciosos lagos violetas que neste momento, iluminados pelo sol, possuíam alegres faíscas douradas a rodeá-los.

"Olha!" ele alertou-me repentinamente.

Com esta simples palavra eu fui retirada subitamente do estado de sonho em que me encontrava. Por alguns segundos não me lembrei onde estava e perdi o controlo dos meus movimentos, perdendo a estabilidade que me fazia flutuar, mantendo-me à tona da água.

Felizmente para mim, o Kenshin possui uns rápidos reflexos, e também ele deixou de boiar, não largando a minha mão, segurando-a e com ela puxou-me para ele, até me poder abraçar.

Eu comecei-me a rir. Tinha tudo acontecido tão depressa que nem tinha tido tempo para sentir medo algum. O Kenshin juntou-se ao meu riso.

Depois, delicadamente levantou o meu queixo e só então observei o que ele tinha tentado chamar-me a atenção.

Um bando de alegres gaivotas, muitas mesmo, acho que nunca tinha visto tantas juntas, rumavam ao sabor do vento em direcção à praia. O vento naquele local soprava mais forte e elas rodopiavam e dançavam no céu numa liberdade incrível que eu imediatamente ambicionei para mim…

Eu estava de costas para o Kenshin então encostei a minha cabeça no seu ombro para observar o espectáculo. Eu senti o peso bem-vindo do seu queixo a apoiar-se no meu cabelo.

O meu braço direito envolveu o meu corpo até encontrar o esquerdo do Kenshin, que me abraçava e acariciei-o instintivamente. E foi nesta intima posição que partilhamos a visão única daquele pôr-do-sol em Osaka…

**------------------Continua----------------------------**

**Nota da autora:** Oi gente!!!! Só queria dizer que ainda não morri!!! Desculpem ter demorado tanto tempo a postar este capítulo, mas é que ando cheia de trabalho, além disso, parecia que o capítulo não saía… mas agora descobri um truque, quando não consigo escrever, invento uma cena K&K bem bonita. Fico logo inspirada e espero que vocês gostem!!! Muitas surpresas (lindas!) estão à vossa espera nos próximos capítulos! Desculpem se este não está muito do vosso agrado, prometo que coisas melhores irão vir... Um beijão pra todo o mundo!

**Resposta aos reviews:**

**Sayuri-chan****:** Então fofa! Espero que o capítulo esteja do teu agrado… (",) O que é que achaste da cena K&K? inicialmente tinha feito uma pequena barafunda com o Sano pelo meio, mas depois acresenctei a cena deles juntos a olhar pró céu e decidi cortar o capítulo nesse ponto (fica mais romântico…) e apaguei o resto que tinha escrito… Bjs super fofos pa ti…

**Kenjutsu**** Komachi: **Oi querida! Espero que você goste deste capítulo, não era o que eu tava pensando escrever, mas acho que ficou legal… Você é muito legal, sabia! E muito simpática… Beijos fofos!

**Lan**** Ayath:** Olá linda! Ainda bem que você tá gostando… eu tentei fazer a história uma coisa que se enquadrasse no nosso dia-a-dia, uma história que se identificasse de certa coisa connosco, algo real… acho que tou conseguindo… Espero que você goste… Bjs doces!

**Twilight**** Chibi-lua:** Olá!!!! Fiquei super surpreendida e entusiasmada por você tar lendo minha história… Você é uma das minhas escritoras preferidas… Adorei Racing, é lindo… Obrigada por tar lendo minha história… E não se preocupe, por nada no mundo eu vou desistir dela… pode demorar um pouco o capitulo a sair, mas eu não me esqueço dela… Bjs!!!!

**Sf-chan****:** Oi menina! Como anda você? Não faço ideia de quando você lera este capítulo, mas espero que você goste tanto quanto eu gostei de escreve-lo… Beijos com saudades (sinto muito a falta dos seus excelentes comentários…)

**Kenshin Himura in love forever:** Oi!!!! Como é que vai o meu leitor número 1?? Espero que você tenha gostado deste capítulo… acho que os próximos vão começar a ser mais envolventes, mas a história ainda vai dar muitas voltas… Um beijo enorme pra você!!!


	7. 7 Esta noite promete

**Aviso: **Este capítulo contém algumas referências que podem ser chocantes, mas eu não considero que seja necessário subir o rating do fic... Quem não se sentir à vontade, pode saltar este capítulo... ele não é essencial para o desenrolar da trama...

**Disclaimer:** Convido toda a gente que estiver lendo este fic para o meu casamento com o Kenshin Himura que se irá realizar futuramente no dia 33 de Junho do ano 3000. Só nesse dia, o Kenshin será meu. Peço para confirmarem as vossas presenças na festa, deixando um review no fim do capítulo... Obrigada! :-D

**7. Esta noite promete...**

"Knock knock".

O súbito ruído arrancou-me dos meus pensamentos...

Fiquei um pouco atordoada, sem saber que som era aquele nem de onde vinha.

"Knock knock". Insistiram.

É só a porta...

"Já não era sem tempo..." eu resmunguei, levantando-me da minha cama.

"Vou já!" gritei para a porta.

Peguei na toalha que tinha usado para me secar e enrolei-a à volta do meu torço. E foi assim, com uma toalha sobre o peito, outra a envolver o meu cabelo molhado após um relaxante banho de água quente e umas calças de ganga enfiadas, que me apresentei à porta.

"Estava a ver que..." comecei eu, abrindo a porta, mas interrompi a minha frase vendo que não era Misanagi como eu esperava, mas o Kenshin e o Sano.

""ptima recepção, Jou-chan" gozou o Sano. "Recebes sempre os teus convidados assim vestida... ou devo dizer despida?"

"Primeiro que tudo, vocês não são meus convidados. Segundo, estava a pensar que era a Misanagi."

"Ou seja, resumidamente, o que tu queres dizer é que se fosse a Misanagi, não tinha mal nenhum ela ver-te vestida dessa forma?" acrescentou o Kenshin.

Bem... os rapazes tinham acabado de chegar e já estavam a começar de conseguir enfurecer-me... E isso é perigoso...

Epá, tenho de controlar melhor estes ataques, ia-me esquecendo do estado em que estava e ia largando a toalha... o que seria desastroso... Nem quero pensar no que poderia ter sucedido...

Os rapazes devem ter percebido o meu embaraço, talvez eu tenha ficado corada... não sei... Sejamos sinceros, eles viram o malabarismo que eu fiz para impedir que a toalha fosse parar ao meio do chão...

Eu reparei no sorriso trocista do Sano a tornar-se maior. Ele entrou pela porta e parou ao pé de mim, a olhar-me de alto a baixo...

"Jou-chan", começou ele "já pensaste no que é que aconteceria se eu te puxasse a toalha agora?"

Eu trinquei o meu lábio inferior, tentando conter o meu sorriso.

"Bem Sano, verias o meu soutien..." não consegui suster mais o sorriso "e depois verias as estrelas, por causa do murro que levarias!"

O nosso olhar encontrou-se, como se estivéssemos a medir forças. Alguns segundos depois, o Sano desviou o olhar.

Ele entrou no quarto dizendo "anda Kenshin, não vais ficar aí na entrada a noite toda, pois não? Eu sei que a Jou-chan está muito sexy aí só com essa toalha, mas não é preciso tanto..."

Na cara do Kenshin era visível algum espanto para com a ousadia do Sano.

"Entra..." eu disse "E não te preocupes, eu e o Sano estamos sempre a discutir assim. Nós somos apenas primos, mas ele parece-se mais como se fosse meu irmão..."

"Primos?" gritou o Sano, confortavelmente instalado na cama da Sayo "Só se for nos teus sonhos Jou-chan! Até parece que eu quero alguma coisa com a insuportável da tua prima, aquela raposa velha..."

A porta de entrada é rodeada à esquerda pela casa de banho e à direita pelo guarda-fatos, e funciona como uma antecâmara do quarto, portanto não era possível visualizar o Sano do sítio onde estávamos. Que pena, apetecia-me tanto ver a cara de irritação do Sano neste preciso momento...

"Quanto mais me bates, mais eu gosto de ti..." eu retorqui, com este ditado popular.

Eu e o Kenshin desatamo-nos a rir. É óbvio que ele já tinha ouvido as histórias dos amores e desamores entre o Sano e a Megumi... sempre a discutir e coisa e tal, mas sei que eles têm uma história bem interessante a rolar entre eles...

Eu fiz um leve gesto com a minha mão, indicando o interior do quarto ao Kenshin.

"Estou a ver que te estavas a arranjar, talvez seja melhor irmos embora. Nós não queremos incomodar..."

"Que disparate... Tu não incomodas nada, só este cabeça oca, que nem sequer pede autorização para entrar", eu disse, aproximando-me do interior do quarto. "Está à vontade."

Eu dirigi-me para a minha cama, que ficava de frente para a porta de entrada. O Kenshin dirigiu-se para a única cama livre, a de Misanagi que está colocada à frente da minha.

"Então e vocês, o que é que andam a fazer? Foram expulsos do vosso próprio quarto?" eu perguntei, pegando no frasco de creme que tinha abandonado quando eles bateram à porta, e espalhei creme nos meus ombros e braços, tendo o cuidado de não deixar descair a toalha, pois só tenho por baixo um soutien do tipo cai-cai (não sei se esta expressão se utiliza no Brasil, mas serve para designar um soutien sem alças).

"Ao contrário de vocês, raparigas, que demoram uma eternidade para se arranjarem, nós rapazes somos muito rápidos. Então, como já estávamos mais que prontos, decidimos vir até aqui para nos distrairmos a ver televisão."

"E... tadinhos... quer dizer que vocês não têm televisão à borla como nós?" eu trocei.

Mas depois voltei ao assunto, pronta a defender com unhas e dentes a honra das raparigas.

"Nós raparigas, sabendo que ainda falta uma eternidade para o jantar, aproveitamos para tomar calmamente um banho super relaxante, tratarmos do nosso corpo, que é um importante passo para cuidarmos do nosso espírito." Eu disse calmamente, defendendo a minha raça "depois de nos pormos bem fresquinhas e cheirosinhas, vestimo-nos a preceito, com calma e ponderação."

Eu suspirei "Enfim, aproveitamos o nosso tempo para nos mimarmos e agraciarmos o nosso ego. Não o perdemos em frente a esta caixa ridícula como vocês..." levantei-me, dirigindo-me para o guarda-fatos, na entrada do quarto. "e podes fechar a boca Sanosuke Sagara!"

Apesar de eu não estar a olhar directamente para os rapazes, apercebi-me que eles estavam a fazer caretas nas minhas costas...

Eu virei-me para eles e deitei-lhes a língua de fora... depois tive de me desviar das almofadas que eles ma atiraram...

"Vá lá Jou-chan, sê boa rapariga e ajuda a tornar a estadia dos rapazes à frente desta caixa maravilhosa devolvendo as almofadas..." pedinchou o Sano, piscando-me o olho.

Ele é mesmo impossível...

Eu sorri perante isto... mas fiz o que ele pediu, agarrando as almofadas e devolvendo-as com toda a força que eu consegui... e voltei para o meu abrigo na entrada do quarto, sem lhes dar hipótese de ripostar...

Abri a porta do guarda-fatos, do lado que dá para o quarto.

Fiquei por momentos a pensar no que deveria usar naquela noite... não sei porque a hesitação...

Comecei a remexer na prateleira, entre as minhas camisolas, até encontrar o que pretendia.

Sorri ao tocar na lycra... Lembro-me tão bem daquele dia...

**--------------------Flasback-----------------------**

Eu corri a abrir a porta... A pessoa que se encontrava no exterior do meu apartamento atirou-se a mim, abraçando-me com força...

Eu retribuí o abraço. Não estava à espera daquela visita, principalmente aquela hora da noite.

"O que é que estás aqui a fazer?" perguntei.

"Estava com saudades tuas..." disse Misanagi .

Já passava da meia-noite daquela noite de sábado.

"Aconteceu alguma coisa pra me procurares assim tão tarde Misa-chan?" eu inquiri preocupada.

"Não... é que..." fizeste uma pequena pausa, olhando directamente para os meus olhos. "Esta tarde estava a passear e encontrei isto..."

Estendeste-me um lindo pacote, maravilhosamente embrulhado num papel azul império (seja lá que cor for esta...).

"E lembrei-me de ti..." acrescentaste. Estavas embaraçada, não era uma prática muito comum entre nós trocarmos presentes, pois ambas somos pouco materialistas. A nossa companhia é já um presente mais que suficiente uma para a outra...

"Misanagi..." eu disse desfazendo-me num enorme sorriso...

Não sabia o que pensar...

Desviaste o teu olhar e colocaste-me o pacote nas mãos.

"Abre!" disseste entusiasticamente.

Eu deixei-me levar pelo teu entusiasmo. Senti o peso do pacote, era bastante leve e era pouco consistente. Abanei-o, mais para prolongar o episódio que outra coisa...

Cuidadosamente, comecei a descolar o papel. O meu olhar subiu do pacote nas minhas mãos para a tua face. Tu observavas-me, ansiosa por saber a minha reacção.

"Vá lá!" incentivaste-me, colocando a minha mão sobre o meu braço.

Eu abri o pacote e descobri cinco tops, com diferentes feitios e cores. Abri-os um por um, observando-os pormenorizadamente com Misanagi.

"É para usares em Osaka" concluíste depois da inspecção aos diferentes tops.

A minha atenção recaiu novamente na tua pessoa.

"Esta tarde passei numa loja e vi-os. São tão a tua cara, o género de coisas que aprecias, lisos como tu gostas. Bem sabes que eu gosto de coisas mais estampadas... E as cores, mesmo as tuas preferidas! Depois não aguentei, queria te oferece-los o mais depressa possível..."

Eu larguei os tops de Lycra que eu ainda segurava fortemente apertados nas minhas mãos.

"Tonta.." eu disse, puxando-te para um novo abraço. "Eu adoro-te, sabias linda?"

"Eu também te adoro Kao-chan..."

Eu puxei-te pela mão, em direcção ao meu quarto, como uma criança ansiosa. "Anda, quero experimentá-los!"

"Bora lá! Eu também comprei umas coisinhas para mim. Nós as duas vamos arrasar em Osaka!"

Eu virei-me para ela, com um sorriso enorme a iluminar o meu rosto.

"Podes crer..."

**-----------------Fim do Flasback--------------------**

Agora estamos em Osaka e eu vou finalmente estriá-los...

Olhei para os seus cortes engraçados e as cores suaves, escolhendo o cor-de-rosa sem algas, a direito, rodeado em cima por uma leve prega que lhe dá uma certa graça.

Aproveitei a protecção da porta do guarda-fatos e vesti-o mesmo ali. Depois regressei ao quarto, e pousei a toalha na minha cama.

Virei-me e por um breve instante o meu olhar cruzou-se com o de Kenshin. Eu senti-me corar e virei-me rapidamente de costas para ele. Não fazia ideia que ele me estava a observar...

Dirigi-me à casa-de-banho, onde Sayo ainda tomava banho. Bati à porta e entreabri-a ligeiramente.

"Oi linda!" eu disse "era só para te avisar que os rapazes estão aqui no quarto. É melhor mudares-te aqui... Precisas de alguma coisa."

"Obrigada Kaoru" respondeu-me a voz suave e acolhedora da Sayo "mas enquanto tomavas banho eu recolhi tudo o que precisava e trouxe tudo comigo... mas se precisar de alguma coisa eu aviso-te."

"Ok." Eu disse, fechando a porta.

Voltei para a minha cama e retirei cuidadosamente a toalha da minha cabeça. O meu cabelo é muito liso, mas como é muito comprido, fica sempre bastante esquisito depois do banho.

Eu passei a minha mão por entre os meus cabelos e apercebi-me com desagrado que ele não estava nas suas melhores condições. Muito tem aguentado ele... num só dia sujeitei o meu cabelo a água com cloro da piscina, a água salgada do mar, ao sol e a água normal, e os efeitos agora notam-se... iria demorar um pouco para compô-lo...

Eu peguei na minha escova e iniciei a minha vã tarefa...

Isto prosseguiu por alguns minutos, até ouvir a voz do Kenshin.

"Queres ajuda?" perguntou ele.

Eu abri a boca mas por alguns segundos não consegui encontrar a resposta. Não me importava nada que o Kenshin me ajudasse, muito pelo contrário... e é isso que me assusta, o que ele me faz sentir quando se aproxima de mim...

Bem, mas eu realmente não estou a conseguir desembaraçar o meu cabelo sozinha...

Eu olhei para a tua cara... "Oh Kenshin..." eu disse em voz baixa, ainda insegura quanto ao que responder.

"Não me custa nada Kaoru" tu disseste, aproximando-te de mim e tirando-me a escova das mãos.

Ele sentou-se atrás de mim, apoiado sobre os seus joelhos e puxou-me para o centro da cama. Os nossos corpos encontravam-se bem perto um do outro, eu conseguia senti-lo atrás de mim, apesar de não nos tocarmos.

Deixei-me estar bem quietinha enquanto o Kenshin pacientemente desfazia os nós que se tinham formado no meu longo cabelo.

Com a sua mão esquerda segurava uma porção do meu cabelo e com a direita passava a escova para o desenlaçar. Quando isso se tornava difícil, pousava a escova e com as suas próprias mãos, procurava o maldito nó e calmamente desfazia-o, fio por fio...

Observei de relance o Sanosuke. Ele estava demasiado entretido a observar uma qualquer comédia na televisão e a comer umas bolachas que ele tinha encontrado perdidas pelo quarto, que não se tinha apercebido do que eu e o Kenshin estávamos a fazer... e nem sei porque é que isso me perturbava... afinal de contas, eu e o Kenshin não estávamos a fazer nada de mal...

Eu fechei os olhos, e a perda da visão aumentava a intensidade com que eu sentia eventuais toques do Kenshin no meu corpo... tal como quando ele pegava noutra porção de cabelo e as suas mãos roçavam a minha nuca... ou quando ele passava cuidadosamente a sua mão pelo meu cabelo sedoso já desenlaçado, como se quisesse garantir que esta já se encontrava suficientemente liso...

Ou quando os seus dedos acidentalmente roçaram ao de leve sobre o meu pescoço... este simples toque provocou um arrepio tão intenso que me desceu pela espinha... um simples toque que mais me pareceu uma descarga eléctrica...

Instintivamente encolhi os ombros e pousei a cabeça sobre o meu ombro direito.

O Kenshin começou a rir...

"Não me digas que este pequeno toque te fez cócegas..." troçou ele.

Não era bem a verdade, mas era um escape, portanto eu acenei afirmativamente com a minha cabeça... neste momento, não confiava plenamente na minha voz.

Rodei lentamente o meu corpo, de forma a poder olhar para o Kenshin.

Deixei-me cativar pelo seu sorriso, mas ainda mais pelos seus olhos cor púrpura, como dois lagos onde me deixem afundar em ternura...

"Knock knock".

Eu olhei à minha volta, perdida...

"Knock knock".

A porta...

Eu olhei novamente para Kenshin que me retribui um olhar... o que é que era aquilo reflectido nos seus olhos? Pesar...

Com certeza que percebi mal. Porque é que ele estaria com pena?

Bem, de certa forma eu também preferia ter permanecido assim com ele... mas o que é que eu tou para aqui a pensar?

"Knock knock".

"Vou já!" eu disse, levantando-me sem olhar novamente para o Kenshin.

Aposto que devia estar a fazer beicinho... mas a minha face abriu-se num grande sorriso ao ver quem estava do outro lado da porta...

"Estava a ver que nunca mais abrias!" disse Misanagi também ela com um sorriso...

"E eu estava a ver que nunca mais chegavas..." eu disse.

"Oi!" disse outra voz...

Ela estava com a Sura... Nem tinha reparado nela na semi-obscuridade do corredor...

Elas entraram, falando sem parar na tarde maravilhosa que tinham passado. Pelos vistos tinham ido até um bar...

"Vocês podiam ter ido connosco!" referiu Misanagi.

As palavras dela feriram-me... se elas quisessem mesmo que nós fossemos, ter-nos-iam convidado, né...

Chega! Já prometi a mim mesma que não vou pensar mais neste género de coisas... elas lá sabem da vida delas...

A Misanagi e a Sura tinham-se sentado na cama da Misa-chan, continuando a falar, mas eu não estava a ligar muito à conversa... não me interessa o que elas tinham andado a fazer...

De repente levantei os meus olhos do chão, o local onde eles se tinham fixado após a chegada das raparigas. Eu ainda estava à entrada do quarto e o meu olhar encontrou o de Kenshin que estava na minha cama, onde eu o tinha deixado.

De certa forma, o seu olhar tentava reconfortar-me... Como é que ele consegue ser tão sensível ao ponto de perceber quando eu estou mal, apesar de eu não lhe dizer nada? Eu sorri para ele...

Um grito alegre da Misanagi distraiu-me do olhar hipnotizante do Kenshin.

"Olhem só o que nós fizemos!"

Eu olhei para ela, tal como ela pediu. Ela virou-se de costas e levantou a camisola.

Na base da coluna estava uma tatuagem, um leão, feita nessa tarde.

"Eu também fiz uma!" referiu a Sura, mostrando-nos a imagem de um sol no ombro direito.

"Os teus pais não vão gostar muito disso Misa-chan." Eu referi. Os pais dela são pessoas do género conservador e tenho a certeza que não apreciarão o gesto da filha...

"Kaoru, não sejas cortes..." disse Misanagi de uma forma um pouco brusca "Tu também..."

Ela fez tipo um aceno, para goar comigo. Depois voltou-se novamente para Sura, como que esquecida de mim...

Eu desviei o olhar, triste pela forma como a Misangi me tratou. Mas porque é que ela está a ser tão ríspida?

Para não mostrar o meu embaraço, fui até à cómoda, onde eu tinha depositado os meus cremes e vários outros produtos do género e comecei a arrumá-los... ou melhor a fingir que os arrumava... desta forma, eu estava de costas para o resto do quarto e ninguém podia ver a minha face... é melhor assim pois tenho medo que algum deles consiga ler nos meus olhos a dor que as palavras de Misanagi me infringiram...

"Eu vou indo Misanagi" disse Sura.

"Ok!" concordou Misanagi e encaminhou-a até à porta.

O quarto ficou silencioso com a saída de Sura. Tenho a certeza que os rapazes se aperceberam do meu desconforto provocado pelas palavras da Misanagi, mas nenhum disse nada.

Ela também tinha notado e colocou uma mão sobre a minha cintura. Como eu não disse nada, abraçou-me por trás.

"Tas muito gira rapariga." Segredou-me ao ouvido "Fica-te muito bem esse top".

Depois olhaste prós rapazes.

"Esta noite é que os gajos vão ver, com nós as duas à solta em Osaka. Até vão fazer fila..." acrescentaste.

"Sim! Duas fufas como vocês à solta na noite de Osaka..." gozou o Kenshin.

"Como?" perguntei, fazendo-me despercebida. Eu sabia que eles estavam só a tentar quebrar o ambiente desagradável que se tinha criado.

"O que? Estas duas já andam assim?" acrescentou o Sano.

"Sano!" eu disse.

"O que é que queres..." continuou o Kenshin "e nós nem sabemos de metade. Juntas no mesmo quarto. Pobre Sayo que tem de segurar a vela..."

"Não se preocupem raparigas... não que eu esperasse uma coisa destas de vocês, principalmente de ti Jou-chan... mas a gente compreende e apoia totalmente as vossas opções..."

A Misanagi atirou-se a ele, fingindo esganar-lhe o pescoço.

"Ai é? De ela nunca esperarias, mas de mim sim?"

"De ti! Claro! Espero tudo e mais qualquer coisa..."

"Tu vais mas pagar, Sanosuke Sagara. E não é só isto... tu sabes bem ao que eu me refiro."

"Experimenta..."

"Depois não te queixes..."

Eu e o Kenshin observamos a cena, divertidos.

"Por falar nisso Misangi, nós ainda estamos a dever uma certa vingança a uma certa pessoa..." eu comecei, olhando para o Kenshin de lado.

"Pois claro! Ontem na praia..."

Olhamos ambas para o Kenshin com um sorriso trocista nos lábios.

Após estas palavras trocadas, a Misanagi voltou a ocupar-se da sua vítima mais recente, iniciando-se uma briga entre o Sano e ela, indo ambos parar aos rebolões ao chão do quarto...

Mas só uma ínfima parte da mim estava focada na algazarra que eles estavam a provocar... a restante estava novamente presa no Kenshin que respondia ao meu olhar trocista...

Ele levantou-se e veio na minha direcção. Parou mesmo à minha frente, quase a tocar-me.

"A sério?! Quero ver!" as suas palavras mal se ouviam...

"E vais ver!" eu disse, soprando as palavras na sua cara como ele tinha feito comigo.

Olhamo-nos nos olhos por algum tempo. Nenhum de nós queria dar parte de fraco, desviando o olhar.

Estávamos tão perto, tão terrivelmente perto um do outro...

O som da porta da casa-de-banho veio quebrar a nossa batalha.

Eu dei um pulo, sobressaltada...

"Oi!" disse a Sayo.

Eu virei-me para trás, na direcção da recém chegada.

Só então reparei que estava a segurar a minha respiração, há quanto tempo não faço a mais pequena ideia...

"Oi!" eu respondi. A Sayo sorriu-nos e encaminhou-se para dentro do quarto, onde a Misanagi e o Sano a olhavam do chão. Eu segui-a com o olhar.

"Mas o que é que se está aqui a passar?" ela perguntou divertida, colocando uma das mãos sobre a cintura.

De repente tive a percepção de estar a ser observada e virei-me subitamente, constatando que o olhar do Kenshin estava pousado sobre mim ...

Só agora que eu não estava monopolizada pelo olhar do Kenshin (e sinceramente não compreendo como é que ele tem este efeito sobre mim) eu tive consciência da nossa posição.

Posso afirmar que eu estava literalmente entre a parede e o Kenshin... Não sabia como agir...

Mas isto era de certa forma... como hei-de dizer... excitante?

Eu desviei o olhar! Que raio de pensamentos tinham de surgir logo agora quando ele está só a um passo de mim... eu devo estar a ficar maluca, ai devo, devo...

"Tas a ficar com medo?" provocou-me o Kenshin.

A sua questão foi como um desfio para mim... eu olhei-o novamente nos olhos. Agora encontrávamo-nos ainda mais próximos que anteriormente...

"Medo?" eu sorri "Quem devia estar com medo és tu..."

"De quem? De ti?"

Eu virei-me ligeiramente, a pensar numa resposta à altura. Por fim, virei a cabeça e disse-lhe sobre o ombro:

"Eu posso ser muito perigosa... não queiras cair nas minhas garras..."

Eu passei a minha mão com os dedos encolhidos na forma de garras sobre o seu peito. Ele agarrou a minha mão...

"E porque não? Não parece ser tão mal assim... mas não te esqueças que vingança só atrai mais vingança..."

"Para superares a minha, terias que me matar..."

"Há maneiras muito interessantes de matar alguém..."

"Ai sim? Pareces perito... qual era a forma ideal de me matares?"

"Sufocar-te..."

Eu olhei-o céptica... ele sorriu perante a minha incredulidade.

Ele aproximou-se mais de mim e sussurrou ao meu ouvido.

"Com a boca... até veres estrelas..."

Eu senti as minhas pernas a fraquejarem... por momentos não soube o que dizer... eu sei que ele estava só a provocar-me...

Sem pensar, murmurei ao seu ouvido respondendo-lhe: "Só isso? Eu acho que consigo pensar em maneiras bem mais interessantes de o fazer..."

"A mim podias-me matar de todas as maneiras interessantes que conheces..."

Mais uma vez a resposta dele apanhou-me desprevenida...

Por uma questão de segurança, tentei levar a conversa para um campo mais seguro...

"Por qual é que queres começar? Ser atropelado por um camião ou atirares-te de um poço abaixo?"

Vi pela sua cara que aquela não era o tipo de resposta que ele estava à espera...

Não pude resistir...

"Há outras hipóteses, bastante interessantes, não te preocupes." Eu disse, salientando bem o bastante.

O sorriso tipicamente provocador que bailava nos seus lábios fez-me continuar com esta conversa, apesar de ter plena consciência que ambos estávamos a ir longe de mais...

"Pronto..." eu disse, numa vozinha infantil, fazendo beicinho "para não ser tão má, eu prometo que dou beijinho no dói-dói..."

Ele olhou-me surpreendido por alguns segundos. Com a sua língua humedeceu vagarosamente os seus lábios, o que me fez enxergar que os meus também se encontravam super secos...

Ele aproximou a sua face da minha, para murmurar à minha orelha... senti a sua respiração quente sobre a minha pele sensível da zona da orelha, enquanto ele tentava encontrar as melhores palavras para dizer o que pretendia...

"E que tal eu começar por ir ter contigo à tua cama? Que achas? Acho que essa experiência iria ser bastante dolorosa para mim..."

Eu virei-me repentinamente. Os nossos narizes tocaram-se e eu afastei ligeiramente o meu tronco, de forma a por algum espaço entre nós...

"Sim, dolorosa..." acabei por dizer "Com os murros que irias receber se te atrevesses a fazer tal coisa..."

Porque é que as minhas palavras saíram pouco firmes e a minha voz parecia mostrar que eu queria exactamente o contrário?

"A sério?"

Xi...... não faço ideia até onde esta conversa irá, mas é melhor acabar por aqui... o Sano, a Misanagi e a Sayo ainda estão no quarto, apesar de por agora estarem tão distraídos que não deram pela nossa conversa provocadora sussurrada ao ouvido um do outro...

Eu olhei na direcção deles e decidi afastar-me do Kenshin... tinha que ser... se eu não parasse agora, mais tarde seria mais difícil...

Procurei um escape e decidi ir para a minha cama, acabar de me pentear...

Havia dois caminhos para ir até lá... contornar o Kenshin, ou deslizar entre ele e a parede...

Claro, que a segunda hipótese era mais apelativa... e ele não fez nada para me facilitar a tarefa...

Apesar da minha resolução, não consegui conter-me e parei para lhe segredar ao ouvido, com os nossos corpos encostados um ao outro "não te preocupes... se apareceres, eu depois dou beijinhos nos dói-dóis que eu te fizer..."

Senti o seu perfume indescritível e o cheiro a ginga do seu champô impregnado no seu cabelo...

Eu tenho de me segurar... não posso deixar ser levada pelos instintos... ou posso? Ou melhor? Poder posso, mas não devia...

Agora é tarde... Já está feito... tal como Eva há milhares de anos atrás trincou a maça, eu não consegui resistir à tentação e trinquei-lhe provocadoramente a orelha...

Eu voltei à minha cama e sentei-me, começando a escovar o meu cabelo, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Para disfarçar o meu embaraço, centrei a minha atenção na janela, de costas voltadas para o Kenshin...

Mas mesmo assim, eu sentia o seu olhar em mim...

Olhei à minha volta. Os outros não se tinham apercebido de nada do que se passara...

A Misanagi foi tomar banho e o Kenshin decidiu ir sentar-se na sua cama, local onde me podia continuar a observar, mas mais discretamente...

Eu senti-me corar com isto e virei-me ligeiramente, escondendo a minha face dos outros, fingindo-me subitamente interessada pela televisão.

"Ring ring!"

Salva pelo gongo!

Antes de eu conseguir atender a chamada para o nosso quarto, ouvi o comentário do Sano: "hoje as raparigas estão muito concorridas..."

Eu atirei-lhe a minha almofada e ele atirou-a ao Kenshin, que por sua vez ma devolveu... iniciando-se assim uma guerra de almofadas...

Como eu estava ocupada a desforrar-me, a Sayo foi atender a chamada...

Mal ela desligou, o Sano levantou-se, indo atrás da Sayo de forma a incluí-la também no jogo, começando uma luta de almofadas entre eles...

Eu e o Kenshin tavamos demasiado entretidos no chão para lhes prestar atenção.

O Kenshin atirou-me a almofada, mas falhando o alvo, ela foi parar atrás de mim... como todas as outras estavam demasiado longe, fomos ambos a rastejar atrás dessa mesma almofada...

Eu estava quase a conseguir agarrá-la, quando o Kenshin se atravessa sobre mim, suportando o seu peso numa mão e com a outra, agarra a almofada...

Ele desvia o seu olhar momentaneamente para mim, mas proximidade com que nos deparamos, baralhou-nos...

E como se nos tivessem lançado um feitiço, o resto do mundo desapareceu...

Só havia eu e ele, nós os dois, juntos... próximos, sei lá...

Ele olhou-me, como se me quisesse beijar...

"Ei vocês os dois..." começou o Sano, parando bruscamente. Creio que a pausa se deveu por ele só reparar nesse momento na esquisita posição em que nos encontrávamos...

Ambos olhamos imediatamente para ele. Eu involuntariamente tentei erguer-me, mas esqueci-me do corpo do Kenshin suspenso diagonalmente sobre mim...

À força do meu gesto inesperado, o Kenshin perdeu o balanço, caindo sobre o meu corpo...

Rapidamente ele levantou-se, estendendo-me a mão para me ajudar a levantar.

"Estás bem?" perguntou-me.

""ptima..." eu disse, com uma voz um pouco fraca... afinal de contas eu tinha acabado de levar com o Kenshin em cima...

Ele sorriu e afagou-me carinhosamente a bochecha.

O Sano pareceu esquecido do que tinha visto, ou talvez se tenha convencido que foi um acidente (o que é verdade) e que o resto, o nosso olhar preso e o clima entre nós, foi apenas uma partida da sua fértil imaginação...

"Era a Tomoe no telefone" ele disse "Era para nos avisar que eles já estão prontos."

"É!" continuou a Sayo "eu disse que nos encontrávamos todos lá em baixo na recepção."

"Mas ainda falta a Misa-chan" eu disse, esquecendo-me por momentos das aventuras daquela noite que ainda mal tinha começado.

"Será que ela ainda demora?" perguntou o Kenshin.

"Eu vou ver." Eu disse levantando-me.

Fui até à casa-de-banho e entrei.

"Misa-chan, já tá todo o mundo pronto. Ainda demoras muito?"

"As raparigas também ainda não devem tar prontas... afinal de contas viemos todas ao mesmo tempo e elas são três" respondeu-me a Misanagi "Vão vocês jantar, que eu depois vou com elas.

Seja como tu quiseres...

"Ok. Até logo..."

Fechei a porta da casa-de-banho atrás de mim e encostei por alguns segundos, respirando fundo...

Com um grande sorriso, saí da obscuridade dizendo: "Ela janta depois, com as raparigas..."

"Isso quer dizer que já podemos jantar! Que bom, estou esfomeado..." obviamente este comentário provinha do Sano.

Saímos do quarto e o Sano voltou à carga "Era só o que me faltava, ficar à espera dela, depois de ela ter andado a tarde toda na borga. Que viesse mais cedo..."

Eu estava ligeiramente para trás. O Kenshin apercebeu-se disso e ficou à minha espera.

"Não ligues..." ele disse, apertando-me ligeiramente o braço, tentando confortar-me.

Eu tentei sorrir, mas foi um sorriso fraco...

O Kenshin passou o seu braço sobre os meus ombros...

Os outros iam mais à frente, a conversar animadamente que nem se aperceberam de termos ficado mais para trás.

Nós descemos juntos, sem dizer uma palavra... a presença dele, ali ao meu lado, reconfortava-me mais do que qualquer palavra...

Eu encostei a minha cabeça no seu ombro...

Eu senti que ele depositou um suave beijo sobre os meus cabelos ainda húmidos...

**-------------------Continua---------------------------------------**

**Nota da autora: **Fui eu mesma que escrevi isto? Gente, por favor, não desesperem pela história parecer que não chega a lado algum... eu é que me prendo muito a pormenores... se continuar assim, este fic terá mais de 1000 capítulos... :-D

Em Setembro eu irei de férias com a família e infelizmente não irei ter acesso a um computador, por isso não poderei escrever por um tempo... mas espero aproveitar para colocar todas as minhas ideias no papel, para ser mais fácil a sequência...

Bjs pra todo o mundo!!!!

**P.S:** Eu também quero agradecer aos leitores que leram e deixaram uma review no meu songfic "Uma voz no vento."

**Resposta aos reviews:**

**Sayuri-chan:** Oi fofinha!!! Não, nunca ouvi falar da feira de Março... a referência da gente daqui de Viseu, é a feira de São Mateus, agora em Agosto... Se achas que o Sano promete, vais ver daqui a uns dois, três capítulos... acho que vais sair uma cena mesmo ao teu género... Desculpa a minha ausência, mas ando mesmo muito ocupada... mas deixa lá, vamos ter cinco anos para recuperar!!!

**Kenjutsu Komachi: **Olá linda!!! Vês, este capítulo tem mais K&K... O Kenshin não fica mesmo um gato, assim provocante?!?!?! Bjs!

**Lan Ayath:** Oi Kida! Obrigada por leres as minhas histórias... acho que um Kenshin assim é o sonho de todas as raparigas (ou pelo menos das amantes de RK...) Beijinhos!

**Twilight Chibi-lua:** Oi linda! Obrigada pelo seu apoio! Você é muito querida... Eu tenho umas cenas de ciúmes planeadas, mas ao ritmo em que escrevo... só para teres a noção eu quero que a história decorra num período de três meses... em 7 capítulos escrevi três dias incompletos... bem, mas não te preocupes, há tempo para tudo! :-D

**Sf-chan:** Oi fofinha! Parabéns pelas suas notas!!! Obrigada pela sua simpatia!!! Você me fez ganhar o dia com o seu review, não tava à espera que você continuasse acompanhando meu fic... muito obrigada!!! Boa sorte pra você... Beijos fofos!

**Kenshin Himura in love forever:** Oi lindo!!!! Ainda não foi o beijo que você pediu, mas...

**LaDy-KaHoRu**Oi!Só lhe queria agradecer por você estar seguindo os meus fics!! Não sei qual é a sua opinião pela história, mas espero que você esteja gostando tanto dela, como eu tou gostando de a escrever... Bjs!

**P.S:** Quero agradecer também a toda a gente que está lendo esta história, que eu sei que são alguns, apesar de não costumarem deixar nenhum comentário... bjs para todos e espero que continuem a segui-la!


End file.
